


Anything But Ordinary

by himster85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himster85/pseuds/himster85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor leads a boringly normal life until the Winchesters walk into her diner.  Her life is turned upside down as she struggles to juggle the hearts of multiple men into a healthy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me guys. This is the first thing I wrote after an 8 year hiatus. It's a little rough at the beginning. I promise it gets better. Stick with me through the first 5 chapters or so, it'll get better. Thanks for reading! :D

I had a normal life, in a normal town, with a normal job, until one day two guys walked into my life that were anything but normal. I grew up in a small town in northern Virginia. I worked at the local diner that had once been owned by my parents. They died about a year before the day that this story begins. I had inherited the diner but felt it was too big a burden. I sold it off but kept a job there as a waitress. That’s where I was the day I met the Winchester boys.

There was no sign that this was the day my life would completely change forever. I woke up, did my morning yoga, and ate breakfast, cleaned up around the house before heading in for the afternoon shift at the diner. I was more than half-way through my shift when two men walked in that drew the attention of well over half the restaurant. The taller of the two had shoulder length chestnut brown hair and a prominent smoldering brow. The second had short sandy colored hair and a posture that screamed, badass. They took a seat in the section I wasn’t working and the taller one pulled out a laptop right away. And that’s where they sat for the next two hours, after eating they each downed cup after cup of coffee. I found my eye drifting towards them every time I made my way from the floor to the kitchen and back again.

They were still sitting there when my shift was over. After clocking out, I freshened up in the bathroom and decided to cruise by their table to see if my flirting skills were up to the task at hand. I was just opening my mouth to draw the attention of Mr. Badass when I felt a sharp jab in my back and found myself falling into his lap instead. “I’m so sorry, I have no idea what just happened. Someone must have bumped into me,” I stammered looking into his shocked, candy-apple green eyes.

“No sweat sweetheart, girls fall for me all the time,” he said with a slight drawl and a grin on his face. He grabbed my waist and helped me stand. As I got to my feet I lost my balance again. This time I grabbed him around the neck to steady myself.

The instant my hands found the skin of his neck I felt a flush through my entire body. My skin throbbed and craved for further touch. “We have a hotel room down the street,” this stranger said in a husky, barley contained voice. All I could do was nod as he grabbed my hand and bolted for the exit.

We must have ran down the street because I don’t remember getting into a car. The next thing I knew he was laying me back onto a lumpy bed in a room in the worst hotel in town. Just before our lips touched the door burst open. “Dean, what the hell man?” the other man from the diner stood in the doorway.

“Leave us be Sam,” Dean replied before turning to me again. Once more Sam interrupted before I could get the kiss my whole body longed for. If I could’ve pushed back the desire for an instant I would’ve realized that this was not typical behavior for me or anyone. I couldn’t think past the fire in my veins, the overwhelming need to press as much of my skin against as much of his as I could.

Sam ran over and tried to wrench Dean away from me. I grabbed Dean around the waist and tried to hold on to him while pushing Sam way. I pushed with all my might but didn’t make much leeway. I struggled to sit up to get better leverage. This time when I reached out to push, Sam grabbed my arm. In that second the fire seemed to spread to him too. He fell upon me in a wave of hands and lips, pushing Dean out of the way. Dean didn’t go far, propping me up so he could slid behind me and push his body against my back.  
Sam made quick work of shedding my shirt and bra while Dean’s hands roamed over every inch of skin that was laid bare. Dean laid kisses on my neck and shoulders while messaging my breasts. Sam slowly worked his kisses down the front of my body until he met the waistband of my jeans. Those quickly joined the pile of clothes next to the bed, followed by Sam and Dean’s. Sam made his way back down between my legs and began kissing me down there like Dean was now kissing my mouth, full of teeth and probing tongue. I couldn’t stop the moans and shrieks that left my mouth which only seemed to fuel the passion between us all.

It seemed like no time at all before I was writhing and screaming my orgasm into Dean’s mouth. I looked down just in time to see Sam straighten up and slip himself inside me. I threw my head back in pure ecstasy. This seemed to give Dean an idea, he brought himself up on his knees and tilted my head back so he could plunge himself into my mouth.  
On and on we went like that, six, twelve, twenty different positions, I lost count. At some point another man joined us with piercing blue eyes. As soon as he reached out for Dean’s hand to try to pull him off the bed he found himself instead pulled onto the bed. This new man did not want much with me and didn’t even seem to notice Sam was there at all. I later looked back and got some flashes of him on top of me but mostly images of him and Dean entangled with each other.

I couldn’t say how long we remained that way before yet another man came and successfully pulled us apart. A man with a bit of a beer gut wearing a baseball hat and gloves that reached all the way up his arms grabbed me around the waist and hauled me off the bed. He threw me across the room and, the moment I was no longer touching the three men left on the bed, my head cleared.

“What in Sam Hell is going on around here boys?” The new man in the baseball cap said, “I give you three one simple job-“

“Bobby?” Dean croaked in a voice that sounded dry and scratchy, “What are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to hit town until Wednesday.”

“It is Wednesday ya idjit.”

“It can’t be. It’s Monday, right Sam?” Dean looked imploring at the taller man.

“It was Tuesday when I got here,” the man with the ice cold blue eyes interjected.

“Could somebody please explain to me what is going on?” I asked feebly from the floor where I had landed.

All four of us looked to Bobby for an answer. “Yeah, there’s an incubus in town turning every one into sex starved lunatics. Now could everyone please get some damned clothes on?!”


	2. Chapter Two

Sam walked over and helped me up off of the floor. He gave me a sheepish grin and said “I’m Sam by the way. That’s my brother Dean and our friend Castiel.” All I could do was nod in response. I pointed to the bathroom but couldn’t force myself to speak.

I stumbled into the bathroom with tears in my eyes. I took care of the necessities and rinsed my face off in the sink. I stared in my reflection trying to come to terms with what had happened over the last two days. How could this have happened? I did not understand what could have possibly brought me to this point. I watched my face crumble and the first tear fall down my face as there came a gentle knock on the door.

Startled I turned to the door as Dean poked his head in. He opened his mouth to say something but it seemed to stick in his throat. I stared at him with a thousand questions in my eyes, my arms reached out to him imploringly. “Oh hon, I’m so sorry,” he said softly, setting down the clothes he had in his arms and reaching out for me.

I dropped into his arms and gave over to the tears spilling out of my eyes. Dean murmured into my ear and stroked my back. After a few minutes I attempted to pull myself together. “What is wrong with me Dean? I’m so sorry, I am not that girl who sleeps with a guy she doesn’t know, or guys for that matter.”

“Shh, shh, shh, it’s not like that,” Dean said, whipping tears out of my eyes. I noticed his own were shimmering, which made my gut wrench with guilt. “I’m not sure you’re going to believe me, and trust me I won’t blame you if you call me crazy, but Bobby says it’s some sort of a spell.”

“A spell? Like witchcraft, Harry Potter sorcery type spell? I thought he said incubus, isn’t that a demon?” Dean arched surprised eyebrows at me, “What? I read. I’m not saying I believe you but what I know about the incubus doesn’t add up.”

“Apparently, the myth has gotten a little skewed over the years. An incubus isn’t a demon, it’s a person that a witch has cursed. This particular hex makes the person… well… ya’ know, wanna jump the bones of any person he or she makes skin contact with.”

“So, you’re saying some witch put a whammy on me to turn me into a slut?” I asked skeptically, “And when Bobby said incubus earlier he was…”

“Simplifying,” Dean responded, picking up the pile of clothes he had set down earlier, “I figured you would like some clean clothes so I grabbed you some of Cas’s. I think they should fit you.”

“Thank you,” I said taking the socks, sweatpants and shirt out of his hands. Dean gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the bathroom.

I took a quick shower before dressing in the borrowed clothes. When I slipped out of the bathroom I could hear Bobby talking to Sam, Dean and Castiel. They were discussing various ways to hunt down the witch that had done this. “Are you guys seriously talking about going on a witch hunt?” I asked, a slight smile on my face at the silliness of hearing the words come out of my mouth. When I saw the look the four of them passed between themselves I added, “Wait… you guys are serious about this? The witch and the spell and all of it? OK, you guys are really starting to freak me out. I’m going to need someone to start explaining.”

Dean tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I ducked out from under him. “No, please don’t. I thought you were joking in the bathroom. Trying to make me feel better. But you really mean it? You think some sort of a – a – I can’t even say it. What is your deal? Are you guys on drugs? Are you guys crazy?”

Dean backed away, giving me the room I had asked for. Sam stepped up beside him, arms up in a defensive way. “I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe us. There’s a whole other world that exists hidden in plain sight amongst our own. Demons, witches, angels, werewolves, they’re all real. My brother, Cas, and I track them down and stop them from hurting people. Bobby, too. It’s why we were here in town. We had heard of some mysterious deaths and came to investigate. I’m so sorry that you got messed up in this.”

I looked from Sam, to Dean, to Bobby and finally Cas, hoping someone would crack a smile and tell me it was all a joke. “I can prove it,” Bobby finally said, “You’ll have a mark on your body where the witch would’ve had to touch you to cast the spell.”

“What kind of a mark?” Cas asked, “I think I remember seeing something on her back. It looked like a big bruise.”

I lifted my shirt and turned around to see my back in the mirror above the dresser. Sure enough there was a mark on my back as big as a fist. It didn’t quite look like a bruise, but that was the closest description I could give. It was as black as night and showed no signs of fading. The shape was a perfect circle and was in the exact spot I had been shoved at the restaurant when I ended up in Dean’s lap. “It’s not just a bruise I guess?” I asked pulling the shirt back down into place, “Why’s it still there? I’m assuming you did something that broke the spell when you pulled me away.”

“Unfortunately, it’s not that easy. All the witch would have to do is touch you again and you’d fall right back under. Hell, if she’s powerful enough, all she has to do is concentrate on you and the four of you would be falling back over each other like teenagers on prom night, again.”

“This is bad, Bobby” Dean said, lacing up his boots, “Why would a witch be doing this? Is it just us? Do you think maybe they were trying to get the three of us out of the way for something? Or is it just a coincidence?”

“Hard to say,” Bobby said, leaning against the dresser. He pulled his hat off and ruffled his hands through what was left of his hair before jamming the cap back on his head. “It’s a good theory, the distraction. At least for you, Dean. It’s no surprise you have a weak spot when it comes to the ladies.”

At that Cas threw a wounded look at Dean, which he responded to with a guilty grimace. Struggling to come to terms with the insane conversation taking place in front of me I asked the first questions that came to mind, “So, how do we stop the witch? Are you going to kill it? How do you kill a witch? Bucket of water, stake to the heart, silver bullet?” I laughed and folded my arms around my waist trying to hide the fact that my hands were shaking.

Sam walked over and draped an arm around my shoulders. He turned my face towards his so he could look me in the eye as he said, “It’s nothing you need to worry about. We’ll take care of it, it’s what we do.”

“Do those great big puppy dog eyes really work on people?”

He smiled, holding back laughter. “Usually, yes. I’m sensing it’s not going to work with you.”

“You got that right. That witch made this personal. So I’m in, whatever it takes. I want to take that bitch down.”


	3. Chapter Three

“First things first,” Bobby said, retrieving a plastic grocery bag that was stashed by the room’s door, “We need to get you guys re-hydrated.” He passed around the bag containing Gatorades, waters, beef jerky and protein bars.

“Breakfast of champions,” I muttered under my breath, taking a water and protein bar, feeling like that was probably all my stomach could handle at this point. I looked up in time to see Dean smirk at my joke. Our eyes met for a brief moment before I got embarrassed and had to look away.

When my eyes darted away they found Sam next, which didn’t make my conscience feel much better. “So,” he cleared his throat, “We didn’t get to catch your name yet.”

Horrified, my hands went to my mouth, “God, that’s right,” I gasped, “My name’s Taylor.” I forced my hands back down to my sides and gave myself a pep talk to get over it. ‘Get a grip,’ I thought, ‘They’re not going to let you go with them if you keep looking so freaked out about everything. So you had sex with them, so what? They don’t seem upset about it, you shouldn’t be either.’

I looked up to realize that Sam was standing next to me, waiting for me to respond to something he had just said. I blushed and apologized. “I was just saying that it was nice to finally put a name to the face and I’m sorry we had to meet under such weird circumstances. I hope when all of this is over you’ll give us all a second chance to make a better first impression.”

“Definitely,” I said, picking my water and protein bar back up. “I will be glad to move past it and start pretending the last two days didn’t happen.”

“I don’t know about that, I don’t think it was all bad,” Sam sat down at the table across from me and pointedly looked over to where Dean and Castiel were sitting on the edge of the second bed, thigh to thigh, eating and talking quietly, “If nothing else it appears that it finally broke down a wall that had been between them since the day they met.”

“You mean before Monday they had never…?”

“Yeah, we all kind of thought it was inevitable but Dean always resisted. They’ve been skirting around it for years. So, now we’ll always have you to think for finally getting them together.”

“Happy to be of service. What about you? Do I need to be looking over my shoulder for any jealous girlfriend or boyfriend?” I finished my protein bar and tossed the wrapper in a trashcan.

“Oh no, a whole world of no,” Sam laughed, “With this line of work, I gave up on that a while ago.”

My face fell and I tried to hide it by looking around the room, giving my face time to compose. I don’t think I fooled Sam but was glad that he gave me the opportunity to change the subject. “Where did Bobby go?” I asked looking around thinking there’s no way I could’ve missed him in a room this small. I asked again louder so Castiel and Dean could hear.

“He’s going to get some supplies out of the car,” Dean replied.

Sam reached over and grabbed my hand. “I know I can’t convince you to sit this out but this could get real dangerous. I would hate to see something happen to you. If things get really hairy, can you promise me that you’ll hang low? Let us do what we do best?”

I gave his hand a squeeze before pulling my hand away from his. “I guess I could promise that much. But I can take care of myself, Sam. I’ve taken self-defense classes and my dad used to take me to the shooting range.” I stared at him with my best ‘I-am-not-amused’ look on my face. We stared at each other that way for a moment.

The tension was broken when Dean all of the sudden burst out laughing. I looked over to find Castiel cuddled up to Dean’s side, whispering in his ear. I smiled at how happy they looked together, that first rush of love when it feels like everything is going to be perfect for the rest of your lives, glad that maybe some good would come out of this mess.

That bubble was burst when the door opened and Bobby stepped back in. Dean hastily stood up, clearing his throat and moving away from the bed. Bobby either didn’t notice or pretended not to. He walked over to the nearest bed, swung the duffle bag off his shoulder and started handing out the arsenal that was inside. Each of the boys got a gun and a few knives a piece, along with a small burlap bag tied in twine. Bobby handed me one of these bags, explaining that it was some sort of protection to keep the witch from finding us, and a small butterfly knife. Sam reached past him, dug in the bag and pulled out a 9mm that had passed to me. Bobby shot a glance his way. “It’s ok,” Sam said, “She can handle it.”

“If you say so, I’m holding you responsible boy,” Bobby replied gruffly.

I checked to make sure the magazine was loaded, jacked a round in the chamber and thumbed the safety on. After a moment of trying to figure out where the hide a gun in sweatpants, I grabbed my jacket off the floor and stowed the gun in one of its deep pockets. “All right, so where do we start?”


	4. Chapter Four

Turns out that Sam and Dean had gotten into town on Monday and were supposed to spend two days researching and canvasing trying to find the big bad before Bobby came to town. When he hadn’t heard from them Tuesday morning, he had sent Castiel to see what was up. So, we were starting from square one, trying to find out who would be the most likely suspect to be the witch.

The reason they had come to town was to investigate some deaths that had occurred over the last few weeks. Four bodies had been found, two with marks similar to the one on my back. Apparently the witch had put the same curse on these people. They ended up in bed and stayed there until their bodies literally wore out, exhaustion, dehydration, heart attack, official cause of death varied. Cas and Bobby were going to interview family members of the two cursed victims. Sam and Dean were staying at the hotel to do internet research, trying to find a link between them. I got to sit on the edge of the bed and watch bad daytime TV.

The two brothers remained silent while each working away on separate laptops. After a few episodes of court shows I got up to stretch my legs and pace around the room. I glanced at Dean’s laptop as I walked past and recognized the picture that was up on his screen. “I know that guy,” I commented and leaned over his shoulder to get a better look, “Yeah, that’s Bryan McIntyre. He came into the diner at least twice a week. I had heard he had died, heart attack, I didn't think…”

“Sammy we've been idiots, searching through all this crap to try to find a connection. We’ve been ignoring the obvious. Small town, busy diner, Taylor here probably knows both vics.” Dean triumphantly smiled and closed his laptop, “Thank God, because I hate this Google shit.”

“Do you know any connection between Bryan and a Jeffery Wilfong?” Sam asked, glancing over the top of his laptop.

“Oh, poor Jeff. I knew him in high school I was so shocked to hear about… Wait… is he the other victim?”

“Yes, did he frequent the diner too?”

“Of course. There’s not too many places to eat in town, everyone comes by once in a while. As far as a connection, I can’t really think of one. Jeff used to date Bryan’s sister but that was years ago, they go to the same church and they both love the cherry pie at the diner. I knew Jeff pretty well in high school, a town this size everyone kind of keeps tabs on everyone else. I can’t think of anything that they were involved with together. Bryan coached little league, Jeff played basketball down at the rec center. They were both just normal guys.”

“OK, well then tell us more about this relationship with Bryan’s sister. What’s her name?”

“Beth, you met her last night. She was your waitress at the diner.”

“Again with the diner,” Dean interjected, standing up and stretching. My eyes were glued to Dean as he arched his back, his shirt lifting up to reveal a thin line of his stomach. He caught me staring and gave me a shit-eating grin which caused my face to burn red.

“Let’s focus guys,” Sam demanded.

“Sorry… anyways, Beth dated Jeff back in high school. Things were pretty hot and heavy between them, everyone thought they would end up married with kids, white picket fence, the whole works. But the summer after we graduated her family made them brake up. She went off to college and came home a completely different person, very depressed, very dark. She didn’t go back after that first year away and she’s been working at the diner ever since.”

Dean settled back into his seat and asked, “Any word on why they broke up? Was he cheating, did the family consider him not good enough…?”

“No, nothing concrete anyway. There were rumors about a pregnancy but I never put much stock in those. If Beth had a child we would know about it, at least after four years I think something would have come to the surface by now.”

“Any chance she gave it up for adoption or… well… the other alternative?”

I just shrugged. “I don’t think so but… I suppose it’s possible.”

Sam ruffled through some printed pages on the table. “Now what about her parents? I don’t remember any indication here that Bryan still had parents living. Next of kin were listed as an ex-wife and sister.”

“They died about three years ago. Horrific, really, a burglar in the middle of the night, broke in, cut their throats. Police never had any suspects.”

A pointed look passed between the brothers. “What?” I asked, “Do you think Beth is the one doing all of this? Do you really think someone would kill their parents like that, and their brother? That’s sick.”

“It’s the only lead we have so we’ll have to look into it. Do you happen to know if she’ll be working at the diner today?”

“I’m not sure, but speaking of which I should probably call and make sure I still have a job there. I’ll check with them about Beth too.” I pulled out my cell phone and quickly punched in the number for the diner.

“So, get this,” I said as I disconnected the call, sitting down on the edge of the bed to face Sam and Dean, both still sitting at the table, “Apparently Beth called in for me yesterday. Said I had called her, claiming I couldn’t get a hold of anyone else and asked her to cover my shift yesterday because I was too sick to come in. I don't remember making a call like that, nor do I think I was in any position to think about making a call like that. Sounds to me like she knew I'd be out of commission and didn't want anyone coming to look for me too soon. Also, she will be working tonight, apparently she’s going to be a little late because some FBI agents are questioning her right now. I don’t suppose that’s anyone we know and should be a little worried about right now?”

“Shit,” Dean said with a note of worry in his voice, “Bobby and Cas. If she suspects that they’re on to her…”

“I’ll call Bobby, tell him to get the hell out of dodge. I’ll have him meet us back here and then we’ll figure out our next move from there,” Sam replied, just as much emotion coming through in his voice. Sam got up from the table and went outside to make his phone call.

Dean sat in the chair, staring at the wall over my shoulder and chewing at his bottom lip. I reached out a hand to comfort him. “Bobby’s not going to let anything happen to Castiel. It’s going to be ok.”

“Yeah, sure,” he said breaking himself out of his daze, “I’m sure you’re right. It’s just that…” He heaved a heavy sign before continuing, “It’s just that, I just got him, ya’ know? I’ve been denying my feelings for him for years and I finally give in… I’ll never forgive myself if something happens to him.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to make sure that nothing happens to him then, right?” I squeezed his knee and tried to put all the courage I could muster into that sentence. Judging from the scars on all three of their bodies, these boys had seen their fair share of fights. If anyone could go up against a murderous witch and live to tell the tale, I would bet all my money on it being these guys.


	5. Chapter Five

While we waited for Castiel and Bobby to come back Sam and Dean each took a shower and changed clothes. I averted my eyes, blushing madly, while Sam changed into form-fitting jeans and a red plaid shirt. I heard Sam mutter something under his breath about it not being anything I hadn’t already seen. “Well, it’s a little different when you’ve been mystically roofied,” I shot back, a little scathingly.

“Sorry, that was a little insensitive.” Sam walked over and place a hand on my shoulder. “I get so used to this kind of weird shit happening I didn’t even consider… I’m so stupid. I thought you were having regrets, like you weren’t really into me or something. God that is so self-centered and egotistical. I am not usually like that.”

“It’s all right Sam. Trust me, any girl in her right mind would be clamoring for the chance to jump in the sack with you again. And you want me to be really into you…?” I asked, licking my suddenly dry lips.

Sam watched my tongue dart out with lust in his eyes. “Oh yeah,” he replied, pulling his eyes up to meet mine, “Um… I mean, yeah, of course. I was kind of eyeing you at the diner last night, Monday night, whenever. When I saw you walking towards us at the end of the night, I’m not going to lie, I was pretty stoked. And seeing you leave with Dean was… well, to be expected, I guess, considering Dean is the lady’s man out of the two of us.”

I couldn’t help but scoff a little at that. “It’s not fair for you to make ladies choose between the two of you, ya’ know. You’re both like underwear model gorgeous.”

Sam ducked his head and turned a little red at the compliment. When he looked back up, I caught his eyes with mine. For a moment I got lost in the depths of loss and sadness he let me see there. I wanted to cry for this man whose history I couldn’t even begin to guess. I’m not sure what Sam saw in my eyes but it made him take my face in his hands and lean his forehead against mine. He stayed there for a moment, as if stealing up the strength to brush his lips against mine.

The simple brush of lips caused a jolt of electricity to course from my head to my toes. He started to pull away but I gripped the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him back to me. His hands moved from my face to wrap around my waist, pulling me tight against him. I opened my mouth and tentatively reached out to bite gently at his lower lip. In response, he moaned against my mouth and clenched the back of my shirt, grinding himself against me.

We jumped apart as a throat was cleared behind us. “All right you two, get a different room. Unless this is an incubus thing, in that case, deal me in,” Dean said from the doorway of the bathroom, wearing nothing but the towel around his waist.

I openly stared at Dean as Sam chuckled nervously, “No, Dean, no witchy interference here.” Sam took a few steps back and fumbled around trying to get his shoes on.

Dean dropped his towel to step into black silk boxer briefs. I felt my jaw drop watching him but could not help myself. He leered at me as he pulled jeans on with the knees ripped out of them. He made a big show of bending over to put his socks and boots on. Looking up and locking eyes with me when he was done. “Jesus, Dean,” I whispered, finally making myself turn my head away, “Have you ever seduced women for a living? You are unnaturally good at it.”

Sam sent a contemptuous look at his brother and answered for him, “No, it’s always been more of a hobby.”

“Sorry, Sam. I can’t seem to help myself. I find myself drawn to each of you. Do you guys think this could be some sort of side effect from the spell?”

Sam gave me a contemplative look, mouth drown down at the corners. “I suppose it could be. However, it could just be a normal reaction to two guys you’re attracted to that you just spent three days having sex with.”

“Yeah, I’m with Sam on this one, if it was a side effect of the spell I don’t think me walking in would’ve stopped you two,” Dean stated, pulling on a black t-shirt and then adding a muted green un-buttoned shirt on over it.

“Makes sense. Well that’s just not fair then…” I plopped down in one of the chairs beside the door with a pout on my face.

“What’s not fair?” Dean asked, grabbing for his leather jacket.

“I’m assuming we stop Beth and then you guys blow out of town, right? Off to the next town with the next weird-o paranormal thing going on. Where does that leave me? It’s a small town, I’ve known pretty much every guy living here since I was in diapers. There’s no one here for me. If he was here, I would’ve met him by know, ya’ know?” I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat. I didn’t believe in fate or destiny or soul mates but I knew that I was not going to be able to let these three men walk out of my life. I could feel them on my skin, still taste them in my mouth, and it had the feel of something that was always going to linger.

“It sucks, I know but it’s kind of what we do. We don’t stay in any one area too long. But, I dunno, we can keep in touch. Maybe stop by whenever we’re in the area. Because, trust me Taylor, whatever you’re feeling, I feel it too. I’m willing to bet my brother does too but he has this “no chick flick moments” rule which means he’ll never admit it to you.” Sam brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the check. He darted a demanding glance at Dean and then walked to the other side of the room, busying himself with checking his weapons.

Dean looked down at me with so many raw emotions on his face that I wasn’t surprised when I felt a tear slide down my own face. “There’s something special about you, Taylor,” he said past a lump in his own throat, “I don’t understand it, but it’s there.”

He placed a hand on the side of my face and we sat there like that, eyes locked on each other; having the most intense conversation without uttering a single word. This was how we were when Bobby and Castiel came back into the room. Castiel took one look at us and excused himself right back out of the room, not before Dean and I both saw the tears swimming in his eyes. Bobby turned and watched him out the door before turning back to Dean. “Well?” he asked.

“What, Bobby? You want me to go after him?” Dean retorted.

“It’s your mess, son. Cas filled me in on a bit more than I needed to know about the last three days. You better not break his heart Dean. He’s been a good faithful friend to you these past years. He’s been more patient than you deserve. I know you love him back, Dean. We’ve all known for years, we’ve just been waiting for you to get out of your own way long enough for you to realize it. So, you better go out there and say whatever it is you have to say to fix this. And then you’re going to be a better boyfriend to him than you could ever conceive of yourself being. Because you owe him that much.” Bobby gave Dean a look that said he would obey or there would be dire consequences.

Dean looked from me to Sam as if waiting for an objection. When he received none, he body checked Bobby on his way out the door. “That boy can be such a stubborn ass sometimes,” Bobby muttered, rubbing the shoulder that Dean bumped into.

This caused Sam to laugh in a way that stated he thought it wasn’t really all that funny. “Well, you practically raised us. So what does that tell you?”

“That I’m just as big an idjit as you three knuckleheads.”


	6. Chapter Six

We waited in a slightly awkward silence for Dean and Castiel to come back. When they did, they were holding hands and all of us pretended not to notice the drying tear stains on both of their faces. “About damn time,” Bobby muttered, “Let’s get this witch so we can go home.”

Since we knew that Beth would be at the diner and what time she would be leaving, the guys wanted to ambush her there. Behind the diner was a conveniently placed patch of forest that they thought would do nicely for body disposal. “Uck. This is a little creepy guys. We’re talking about killing someone I’ve known for over 20 years,” I stated, running my fingers through my hair, “How am I supposed to face the town after this?”

“It’s going to be OK,” Castiel replied, “No one’s going to know you had anything to do with this.”

“Besides, she’s murdering people. She’s not the person you thought she was. Trust us, once she gets her revenge or whatever it is she thinks she’s doing, it’s not going to end there. It never does. Once they get a taste for the bad mojo, they never turn back,” Dean said.

The plan was for Bobby to wait out in the parking lot to make sure Beth didn’t leave. Sam and Castiel would pretend to be eating dinner inside while Dean and I waited outback for them to lure her back into the woods. “How are you going to get her back there?” I asked Sam.

“I’ll think of something. If she recognizing me from the other night, it won’t be too hard. Everybody clear?” When everyone nodded, Sam was the first one walking out the door. I followed, waiting just outside the door, smelling the fresh night air. I looked around realizing I had no idea what sort of vehicle we would be riding in. Bobby climbed into an old beat up pick-up truck that had definitely seen its fair share of better days.

Dean came to a stop beside the most beautiful car I had ever seen in my life. The shiny black paint showed no sign of scratches or blemishes. The ‘67 Chevy Impala had been waxed and polished within an inch of its life. The interior looked brand new as well. I whistled as I took it all in. “That is one cherry ride, Dean.” I stated pulling open the passenger door, “I don’t suppose there is any way I could ride shotgun?”

Dean looked over my shoulder it Sam. “It’s Sammy’s call. As my brother he sort of has permanent shotgun privileges.”

“Of course you can,” Sam replied quickly as he folded himself into the backseat.

“Sweet, thanks Sam!” I slowly lowered myself into the seat, trying to relish every moment. When Dean turned over the engine I could not stop the squeal of excitement that I let out. Dean threw back his head, laughing and pulled out of the parking spot.

I looked back at Sam and Cas in the backseat. “I want to say something frank and I hope you won’t be offended,” I said to Cas. He gave me a gesture to continue. “I understand that there’s a lot going on between you and Dean. I wanted you to know that I’m not trying to take him from you. I hope you understand though that there’s also something going on here between all four of us. I don’t know any of you very well yet, in a non-physical way, but from what I’ve seen, I’m not sure Dean can be in a straight guy-on-guy relationship.”

“So what are you proposing?” he asked, sounding more interested than offended.

I took a deep breath trying to sort my thoughts. Sam jumped in before I could continue though. “It’s like what you sound to me earlier, isn’t it Taylor? That it’s not fair for us to ask you to choose. Your heart gets broken either way. And asking Dean to choose means someone’s heart gets broken either way.”

“I’m still not quite sure what’s going on here,” Cas stated.

“I think what Taylor is getting at is that if you and I are both willing to share her with Dean, everybody wins. That’s a pretty tall order.”

I tried not to look as embarrassed as I felt. This was not the moral and righteous way I was brought up. A real lady probably should not contemplate a life involving three other men. “It’s just a thought. I think it could work if everyone was honest with each other. From the outside it probably sounds a little selfish but if I can’t have all of you… I just can’t make that decision. I would always wonder if this way would’ve worked if I had been courageous enough to bring it up. So, I had to put it out there.”

“And what do you think Dean?” Cas asked after a long pause. By this time we were already down the street, parked in the diner parking lot.

“I think she brings up some good points. It merits some thinking about. And that’s all I’m going to say about it right now,” Dean said, effectively ending the conversation as he opened the door. He didn’t make eye contact with any of us as he made his way around the side of the building.

“I probably should’ve waited until later to bring that up, huh?” I glanced back at Sam as he got out of the Impala.

Sam shrugged and grabbed me around the waist. He buried his face in my neck as he whispered “That was a pretty brave thing to do. Putting yourself out there like that. I for one am more than willing to give it a shot. A girl as open and adaptive as you does not come along often.”

I pulled away from him and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. “Be safe,” I said to him, giving Cas a hug before running after Dean.

I was mentally cursing myself for not bringing my idea up to Dean before Cas. I was caught a little off guard as I came around the corner and Dean slammed into me. He pushed me up against the back wall of the dinner and had his lips on mine before I fully registered it was him. After a moment I relaxed into the kiss, working my arms in-between him and his leather coat. All too soon he pulled away from me.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “You took the thought right out of my head. I love Cas, I really do. But the reason I never pursued a relationship with him is because I don’t like guys. It’s just Cas. I don’t know why he makes me feel this way. I’ve tried for years to talk myself out of it. I hope he’s open to your suggestion because it’s the only way I can see a relationship between him and I having a chance at succeeding. And I would hate to break his heart, I really would. But you have it right, I can’t do a strictly one guy relationship.”

“Well, I think Sam’s down with giving it a shot.”

“Good… good… Now, come on, we’ve got work to do,” Dean took my hand and lead me back behind the tree line into the forest where we would be able to keep an eye on the back door of the diner but deep enough in the shadows that no one should be able to see us.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dean slouched against a tree, knife out in his hand, ready for anything. I leaned up against the tree beside him, eyes trained at the diner, wishing that I could see or hear what was going on inside. After an hour, Dean’s phone rang. “It’s Sammy,” he said as he held it up to his ear.

I stepped closer and was able to make out most of what Sam was telling him. Beth was inside and, since they weren’t sitting in her section, it had taken a while for her to notice them. She seemed to remember Sam from the other night because she had asked him if I was feeling better. Sam was calling to ask Dean’s opinion as to whether or not he should start driving her towards the forest.

I lost the conversation there and stumbled away from Dean as I felt a pain in my back. “Ut-oh,” I said, knowing where the pain was from and remembering what Bobby had said about Beth being able to re-awaken the spell. Dean cast a worried glance at me and made to step in my direction. “No!” I shouted, stepping further away, throwing my hands up to try to ward him away, “Don’t come close to me, don’t touch me.”

I fell to the forest floor as the need washed over me. In seconds I felt like every nerve ending was drenched in fire. Looking at Dean it felt like my skin would peel and char away without his touch. I fought with myself to keep from reaching out to him. I curled up in a ball and wrapped my arms around my legs. I knew if I gave into that one touch, Beth would win. Dean and I would get consumed and she would find a way to either slip past Sam and Castiel, or worse, get them entangled with us again. If that happened, she could be miles or even continents away by the time we wrestled free of the spell again.

I slowly became aware that Dean was shouting out to me, telling me to hold on, it would all be over soon. I remember thinking that his definition of soon and mine were coming from completely different dictionaries. In my world, every second seemed to last an eternity, lost in this never-ending desire, a fire that could never be quenched. It was torture because what I needed to quell the fire was there, within arm’s length.

I heard a crashing through the forest coming from my left. I tried to turn my head to see but night had fallen so quickly in these woods that I couldn’t see very far. I heard shouting from what sounded like Sam, which sent a throbbing pain through my body. I started getting flashes of what had happened over the last three days. Sam mounting me, my breasts in his hands, tongue filing my mouth. I screamed into the night sky.

Bobby came running across my line of sight. “Help me,” I yelled, losing my grip for a moment and reaching out to him.

“I’m trying to darlin',” was the only reply he gave as he continued onto whatever fight was raging beyond my sight.

After what felt like a hundred years; all of a sudden, I could feel the night air on my skin again. The fire receded and I rocked myself up on my knees. My arms stung and I looked down to see dozens of tiny scratches covering both arms from wrist to elbows. The back of my head also hurt from where I vaguely remember banging it repeatedly against the tree trunk. I looked around trying to remember what was going on.

“Taylor?” I heard Sam walking up behind me, “Are you OK?” He went down to his knees beside me, hesitant to touch me but reaching a hand out anyway.

I nodded, tears dripping off my chin. “I think it’s gone. Oh my God, Sam, it was awful-“ I choked on the sob that wretched its way out of my throat.

Sam gathered me up in his arms, murmuring soothing words and rubbing my back. After a few minutes, Dean and Cas were there as well, each reaching and stroking where they could. Dean was the one that found the scratches on my arm. “Oh baby, what happened?” he asked, gently running a few fingers over the worst of them.

“I thought I was going to go crazy. I’m never felt that much… need in my life… It was all my head had room for. I couldn’t think straight, I couldn’t feel anything but the desire…” my voice tapered off into a fresh set of tears, “Please tell me she’s dead. Please tell me I’ll never have to go through that again in my life. Lie if you have to, please.”

Surprisingly it was Cas who reached out for me, he pulled me out of Sam and Dean’s arms and cradled me against him. “Of course, Taylor. We’re here to protect you. As long as we’re around, nothing bad is ever going to happen to you. I promise.”


	8. Chapter Eight

Sam and I ended up back at the hotel while Bobby disposed of the body and Dean and Cas got rid of Beth’s car. Cas drove the car about thirty miles outside of the town limits and left it abandoned on the side of the road. I purposefully didn’t ask questions about the body, I did not even want to begin to think about what Bobby was going to do with it.

I watched Sam go around the room, scooping up clothes and books and various items strewn around the room. It hurt my heart to see him packing up to leave. We all agreed that it would be best for them to be as far away as possible before Beth was reported as missing. Strangers and next of kin were always the first to get questioned when something like this happened in town.

Sam finished his packing and, since he wasn’t back yet, moved on to putting Dean’s few things away as well. I had a feeling like Sam was keeping himself busy to prolong the silence between us. I wasn’t quite sure why but figured that Sam had something he needed to say and would say it when he was ready. By the time has was done with Dean’s bag though, the silence had become too deafening. I asked, “Are you going to go find Cas’s room and clean that up to? Or do you think you could come sit with me and we could enjoy a few moments together before you guys take off?”

Sam silently sat down on the bed beside me and buried his head in his hands. “I told you earlier that a long time ago I gave up on the idea of being in a relationship. The life of a hunter does not lend itself to marriage and kids and the white picket fence.” He dragged his hands down his face, leaving a faint trace of red lines behind. “I want you to realize that. There may not be anyway for this to have a happy ending. Our lives are dangerous and unpredictable. We could be away for months at a time. Eventually, one or more of us is not going to come back at all…”

“Shush Sam, I could get hit by a bus walking down the street to get to work tomorrow. Anything could happen to anyone at any time. Don’t let the could’ve and should’ve ruin your happiness. You’re borrowing troubles from a future that might never happen.” I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. “All I care about right now is making the most of the time we have together, whenever we have it together. I thought you were OK with this as long as Dean and Cas were OK as well.”

He bumped his head against mine and wrapped his arms about my waist. “I was, I am, I…just can’t get the image out of my mind of you curled up in the middle of those woods. You looked like you were in total agony. It hurt me more than it should have, only knowing you for a few days. I’m…I’m just scared of how fast I could see myself falling for you. I’ve been hurt in the past, multiple times, and over the past few years I told myself I was never going to get myself in that position again. Now I feel like my heart is not giving me a choice in the matter.”

There were many things I thought of to say but I remained quiet, thinking that time would be the only thing that would prove Sam right or wrong. I curled myself up in his lap, listening to his heart beat through his chest. He ran one hand up and down my back and with the other hand ran his fingers through my hair. He began to hum a song softly and I found myself suddenly exhausted. I had long enough to wonder when the last time was that I slept before I felt myself slip into the darkness.

I awoke to sunlight streaming through the window and no body in bed beside me. I rolled over and opened my eyes, searching around the room. I found Cas and Dean tangled up together in the second bed. I sat up and watched them for a few minutes with a small smile on my face. Dean turned his head towards me and slowly peeked out at me below his incredibly long eyelashes. “Good morning,” I said softly.

Dean shifted Cas and himself over slightly and patted the bed beside him, clearly an open invitation. I hopped off the bed and snuggled under the sheets beside him. Dean lay on his back with Cas curled up on one side. I curled up on his other side, head on his shoulder and one hand resting on his chest. We talked softly, about his Impala, a few cases him and Sam had worked on together, he told me how they had learned all about hunting from their father and later found that their mother and grandfather had both been hunters. I told him about my extremely normal and boring upbringing, how I never seemed to get around to going to college and then, finally, the tragic loss of my parent’s death the year before. “Just a stupid drunk driving accident on their way home from the diner. Such an easy to avoid accident and it changed everything…” my voice trailing off into silence.

I knew that Cas had been awake for a while but he had laid there saying nothing while I was talking. Now he reached out a hand and grasped mine where it still laid on Dean’s chest. “Loss and tragedy are something we can all empathize and share with you,” he said, more than one lifetime of grief coming through in his voice. In that gaze he seemed to be reflecting on centuries of pain, it was a look I couldn’t wrap my head around.

Cas broke eye contact with me and propped himself up on one elbow. He leaned over to give Dean a good morning kiss. I thought it should feel too intimate being this close to them while they kissed but, for whatever reason, it just felt right. The only thing that felt it was missing was Sam.

As if my thoughts summoned him, the hotel room door cracked open and Sam’s head popped in. “Am I interrupting anything?” he asked peeking around the room.

I bounced off the bed, running over to the door to greet him. He stepped into the room, wearing running shorts and a tank top, drenched in sweat. I decided to ignore the sweat and leaped in his arms anyway. He spun me around laughing, kissing me as he placed me back on the ground. “Hold that thought,” he said, stripping his tank top off, “I’m going to take a shower and then I’m going to give you the good morning kiss you deserve.”

I sat back down on the edge of Sam’s bed with what I’m sure was a rather dreamy look on my face. I was staring into space and barely noticed when Dean and Cas slipped out of bed and started getting dressed. Sam came out of the bathroom, wet hair hanging around his shoulders, already dressed for the day in jeans and a blue plaid shirt open over a grey shirt. He strode over to where I was, picked me up and pulled me down on his lap as he sat down. “I’m going to miss you,” he whispered as he nuzzled my neck.

“I’m going to miss you too Sam,” I said softly, turning into his lips, helping them found their way to my mouth. I turned until I was straddling his lap. The kiss deepened as Sam opened his mouth and our tongues found each other.

I broke away from the kiss with a gasp. I went back for a few more quick kisses before I stood up and away from the bed. “Wow…” I said struggling to get my breathing to even out, “Kisses like that are not going to make this any easier.”

“I know, I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s not goodbye though. We’re going to stay away for a month, maybe two, just long enough for them to cool off the search for Beth. I doubt they’ll really be looking into us at all, as far as anyone knows we were FBI here to investigate, but better safe than sorry. I promise as soon as we can, we’ll be back and for a lot longer than four days.” Sam got off of the bed and grabbed his two bags off the floor.

I blinked tears away from my eyes and looked away to find that Dean was gathering his bags as well. I walked outside without another word. Cas was walking down from his room with his bag slung over his shoulder. He saw me watching and a smile lit up his face. He plopped his bag on the ground beside the Impala and walked over to me. He threw an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. “At least one of us is going to call you every day…I promise. We’ll be back before you know it.”

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak without wavering. He wrapped his other arm around me and hugged me tightly. When I pulled back he gave me a much quicker and chaste kiss than the one Sam had given me inside. I could hear Sam and Dean loading bags into the Impala’s trunk. I stepped up as Dean slammed the lid closed. He looked at me with glistening eyes.

“I’m sorry as hell that we have to leave so quickly-“ he started but I wouldn’t let him finish. I threw my arms around his neck, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist as we kissed. When I slid back to the ground I saw that my tears had mixed with his sliding down his face.

I silently stepped back and stood on the sidewalk watching as they piled into the Impala. I gripped my arms tightly around myself, knowing that I should at least try to keep myself together until they were completely gone. As the car backed out of the space Dean lifted a hand to wave, Sam blew me a kiss and Cas in the back seat just placed a hand up against the window. I sat down on the sidewalk and stared down the street after the Impala for a full ten minutes after it had disappeared from view.

I eventually stood up, dusting off my back side and made my way down the street to where my car was parked. I drove home and changed for my afternoon shift. Life was going to have to go on, because that’s what it does. I prayed that the boys would keep their promises and that the life I was continuing onto would include them in any way possible.


	9. Chapter Nine

Two days later the police started looking for Beth. It only took them one day to find her car, locked with no keys in sight and no sign of a struggle. They didn’t seem to think that anything bad had happened to her but, of course, they weren’t ruling it out. The local police came into the diner on that Monday asking questions. I was asked when the last time was that I had seen Beth and if she had mentioned going out of town or feeling restless and needing to move on. I said I hadn’t seen her since last Monday, which was the last night we worked together. I explained how she had covered for me the next night because I was too sick to come in. When I returned to work on that Thursday everyone was surprised that she had not shown up for her shift. The sheriff started to walk away and then, as if remembering something that been nagging him, spun around and asked one more question, “Last week, did any FBI agents come around asking questions?”

I swallowed hard enough to hurt and tried hard to compose my face. This is what Sam, Dean, and Cas had been worried about. I tried to sound nonchalant when I replied, “FBI? No, I never saw them. What would the FBI want around here?”

“They were asking about Bryan and Jeff’s deaths. Seemed to think there may have been foul play. Must have finally figured out there was nothing to it. Wonder how much of our tax dollars were wasted on that effort? Well, good, I’m glad they don’t seem to be around anymore. Would probably just get in my way.” The sheriff settled his hat back on his head, nodded a goodbye and finally made his way out of the restaurant.

I let out a long shaky breath and turned my back on the rest of the diner. I took a quick moment to compose myself. I ran through the kitchen and out the back door, dialing Dean on my cell phone while I did. I walked a few steps into the woods, working hard to push back awful memories of the last time I was there.

“Hey there Sunshine,” Dean’s voice broke through my thoughts, bringing a giant smile to my face.

“Hey Dean. How is everyone today?” I asked, leaning back against a tree, glancing around afraid that someone might be watching. I silently chided myself, no one ever came back here unless they were taking the garbage out to the dumpsters to the side of the diner. Still I reminded myself to be on the lookout just in case.

“Good, good,” he said, sounding distracted, “We’re all good… you?”

“Just got questioned by the sheriff, so, I’ve been better. That’s definitely not how I wanted to start my morning.”

“Shit,” he said with feeling, suddenly I had 100% of his attention, “What did they say? What did you say? Tell me everything.”

I quickly relayed the conversation, ending with the sheriff’s last question. “But I don’t think he really thinks there’s a connection there. It was more like he hoped you weren’t around to butt your nose into his investigation.”

“Good, I don’t need another thing to worry about.”

“What do you mean, another thing?” I asked, standing straight up, feeling even more alert.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to say that. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Worry about what, Dean?” I said, all the warmth gone from my voice.

“Sam went out on a job with Bobby. Nothing to worry about. Just a wendigo. We’ve handled them before. I’m sure they’ll be fine. Bobby’s killed tons of them. They go up like dry timber when you light them on fire. Easy to take down from a distance with the right equipment.”

I let Dean’s voice trail off trying to figure out how upset I wanted to get. “So, why didn’t he tell me? How long has he been gone?”

“He took off this morning. He’s only expected to be gone a day or two. I’m sure he just didn’t want you to worry about him. Seriously, they’ll be fine. I just worry about him because he’s my brother, it’s my job. You let me do the worrying, ok?”

“Fine. I better get back inside before my table’s all stiff me my tip.” I disconnected the call before giving Dean a chance to say anymore.

It bugged me that I had spoken to Sam the day before and he hadn’t mentioned the trip. I knew that I wasn’t going to be in on their day to day lives so, of course, there were going to be things I would miss out on. I hadn’t expected for them to go off on their crazy adventures and leave me in the dark. I felt since I had gone up against Beth I deserved a little more consideration and respect than that. True I had ended up a quivering mess in the forest but, that wasn’t really my fault. I still proved that I was brave enough to face the things that they hunted on a daily basis.

Two hours later on my break I looked at my phone to find a text from Cas.  
\--- Don’t be mad at Dean. It was Sam’s idea. He thought you would have enough on your plate without having to worry about him.

\--- I’m not mad at Dean. I’m just upset. I’ll be fine, just have Sam call me when/if you guys hear from him, ok?

I sent a text to Dean as well  
\--- Not mad, just upset. Please don’t leave me in the dark anymore. I think I deserve better than that. I can handle whatever crazy shit is going on, just give me a chance.

In no time at all Dean responded  
\--- I agree, completely. I’ll talk to Sam when he gets back. It won’t happen again. You have my word.

When I left the diner that night I had a voicemail from Sam. Apparently Cas had gotten a hold of him. He apologized and also promised that it would never happen again. He told me they were going after the wendigo that night and ended by saying he’d text me or call me the next morning so I’d know everything was ok.

I drove up to the house my parents had left me. It was far too big for me; five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a den, living room, dining room, kitchen, two car attached garage, another two car garage in the field to the side of the house. It set on a ten acre lot at the end of a private drive. The last few days it seemed to have expanded to swallow me up. The house suddenly felt empty without anyone to share it with, especially now that I was starting to learn more about the things that really did go bump in the night.

I woke up in the morning to a call on my cell phone. Groaning I rolled over and fumbled to find it on my end table. I squinted at the screen to see Sam’s name and number appear. I cleared my throat not wanting to sound like he woke me up. “Hello,” I said, voice still a little gravely.

“Good morning Taylor! Did I wake you up?” Sam’s voice rang with smiles and happiness.

I set up in my bed forcing myself to sound more awake. “Maybe… but I don’t mind. It’s good to hear from you. I trust everything went well last night?”

“Yeah, great. In and out no problems at all. Hey, listen, Bobby and I aren’t far away from you. I was hoping I might sneak over and see you tonight? It seems a waste to be this close and not stop by. If I plan it right I could get into town after dark, hopefully not draw any attention to myself and get out early tomorrow morning. I know Dean probably wouldn’t approve but… I’ll deal with him.”

“I’m working the lunch shift today so that sounds great. As long as no one sees you around town, my house is isolated enough that I don’t think anyone but myself will ever know you’ve been here. It would be wonderful to see you again.” I gave Sam my address and general directions on how to find the private drive.

“Good, I’ll see you later tonight then.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” I replied, hanging up and jumping out of bed.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's actually some smut in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! :D

After getting home from work I took a quick shower and then started making dinner. Sam had texted that he thought he’d get there around seven. So I had a lasagna prepared and warming in the oven. I was rinsing and cutting veggies for a salad when I heard tires on the gravel in the driveway. I tossed the knife down and quickly dried my hands off before running out the front door.

Sam had already gotten out of his rental car and was making his way up to the porch when I stepped out of the door. I leapt up and his arms caught me easily. I tossed my arms around his neck and held tightly as I lowered my head down for a kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved his hands down to cup my rear. I broke away from the kiss to trail small kisses across his check and down his incredible jaw line. I ended my trek by nuzzling the skin under his ear.

I heard his breath go out in a long sigh and took that for a sign he liked what I was doing. Feeling quite daring I nibbled at the skin there and moved up to his earlobe. “Oh God,” he exclaimed softly. I felt myself dip down as his knees started to buckle.

I chuckled lightly and moved my head away from him. I looked him in the eyes and my laughter quickly faded as I saw the longing reflected in his eyes. He kissed me again, this time not gentle at all, a rough exploration of tongue and teeth. He stumbled over to the porch railing, leaning me up against it so he could free his hands. His hands busied themselves by getting reacquainted my body. I cried out when his hand messaged my breast.

I plunged my hands under his shirt, exploring the hard planes of his chest and stomach. I hooked my legs back around his waist, bringing him closer to me. Our mouths joined again as I pressed our bodies as close as they could get while still fully clothed.

After a few minutes we pulled apart again, breathless. I stared at him, relearning how to breathe. “Wow, that was…” I started but didn’t know how to finish.

Sam blushed and completed the thought, “A pretty intense hello?” He ran his hands through his hair, settling the long locks back where they belonged.

“Yeah, pretty much” I said chuckling. I shoved my hands in my pockets and rocked back on my heels, “So…. How was the drive?”

“Good. I got a little lost trying to find the driveway. This place is fantastic by the way. How did you manage to find a place all the way out here?”

“My Dad inherited the land from his grandfather and decided to use the money they made from the diner to build a house up here. My Mom always loved it up here. I remember how happy she was the first night we moved in.” I broke the thought off, eyes sweeping around the fields, shed and detached garage. The memories swarmed me and made it hard to breath.

Sam must have sensed this because he reached a hand out to rub my back. “Hey, I’m starving,” he exclaimed to break the silence, “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, and actually I’ve got dinner in the oven.”

“That was sweet of you.” Sam followed me back into the house, through the living room and into the kitchen. He leaned up against the counter, looking perfectly at home, talking to me about the wendigo case while I took the lasagna out of the oven. I finished chopping the vegetables and threw the salad together. I pointed out to Sam where the silverware was and he set the table while I finished.

“That was incredible,” Sam said later, swallowing his last bite of food. “You have to make that for Dean sometime. We definitely don’t get enough home cooked meals.”

“I thought the bunker had a kitchen?” I asked, standing up and starting to clear the table. The guys had an underground bunker somewhere in Kansas. It belonged to a secret organization called Men of Letters that their father’s father had been a member of. I didn’t know much else about it, Sam and Dean never talked much about it. The little I did know had come from a conversation with Cas.

“It does, but it turns out that just about the only thing Dean knows how to make well is bacon cheeseburgers. And I don’t have much luck at all. Cas only remembers to eat because his stomach tells him to. So, none of us are very domestically inclined.” Sam picked up his plate and followed me out to the kitchen.

We finished clearing the table, put away the leftovers, and washed up the dishes in mostly silence. It was a very comfortable silence. I didn’t have much past experience with relationships, but it seemed that this was a quick progression to get to a state where neither one of us felt the need to ruin silence with idle chitchat. I don’t know if all the sex in the beginning broke down a barrier or if maybe it would’ve always been that way between Sam and I, if we had met under different circumstances. I paused to ponder that, holding a wet plate in my hand.

“Earth to Taylor,” Sam said after a moment, waving a hand in front of my face.

Startled out of my thoughts, I grinned and resumed washing the plate. “What were you thinking about?” he asked, taking the plate and drying it with a dish towel.

“About us… How natural this feels. The weird way we were thrown together. I wonder if we had met differently how things would be. If there even would be an us.”

That made Sam pause for a moment, the dish in his hand momentarily forgotten. “I don’t know. It happened how it happened and maybe that’s the reason. If we had met another way we might not have been in your life long enough for any kind of connection to be made. Dean and Cas wouldn’t be together… It’s interesting how sometimes something so little can have such a ripple effect. We could’ve chosen to do fast food that night or you could have decided not to try to come over and talk to us. Everything would’ve changed. I’m not sure why it feels so right for us to be together, and why it doesn’t feel weird for the four of us to be a “together”. It just is the way it is and I like it this way.”

While I put away all the dishes that Sam had dried, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed outside to sit on the porch. When I was done I walked outside to join him. He was standing in the middle of the field across the driveway from the house, looking up at the sky and talking on his cell phone. I quietly walked up behind him, listening in on the conversation, wondering who he was talking to. “Yeah, Dean, everything went great. I’m driving home now. I just stopped for dinner, I’m going to find a hotel and finish driving tomorrow.”

I wrapped my arms around him from behind, making him jump a little. He turned around to face me, placing a finger to his lips, reminding me that Dean wasn’t supposed to know he was there with me. I grinned devilishly at him as an idea popped into my head. I silently grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it until most of his stomach was exposed. Quickly I bent down and licked a line from one hip bone to the other, ending on his side where I gently bit and sucked.

It got just the reaction I was hoping for. Sam was midsentence when a small groan of pleasure escaped his mouth. I giggled softly and bit his side again. He swatted me away with a small grin on his face. “No, Dean, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Of course I wouldn’t groan in your ear.”

He covered the mouth piece of the phone and said to me softly, “Come on, baby, not right now.”

He tried to step away but I wrapped my arms tightly around him, trailing my hands down to his ass. I gave him a squeeze and raised up on tiptoe so I could reach his neck and ear with my mouth. I was rewarded with another moan. “Yeah, Dean, I’ve got to go. I’ll call you tomorrow when I’m on the road again.” Sam said quickly and disconnected the call before Dean could reply.

“You are in so much trouble,” Sam whispered in my ear, grabbing me by the back of the neck and pulling me in close towards him.

I gave a short wicked laugh and asked, “What are you gonna do?”

In reply he swept the hair away from the side of my face and started to nuzzle the area below my ear. He sucked and bit gently until he made my knees weak. He scooped me up in his arm and laid me down on the ground. He tore his own shirt off and I quickly shed my own. He kissed my deeply as his arms reached around to unhook my bra. My breast spilled out into the moonlight and he stared at them longingly. I picked up one of his hands and place it on my chest. The other I guided towards the button on my jeans.

Soon we were both laying naked under the night sky, kissing and nipping at each other. He hands roamed over my body, rubbing, caressing, squeezing. I grabbed him between the legs and gently stroked up and down, once, twice, three times until he begged. “Please, can we please…” he gasped in my ear.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, guiding him deep inside of me. I arched my back and cried out as he found that sweet spot deep inside. He started out slow, trying to savor each moment, each buck and grind of our hips together. Eventually he couldn’t take anymore, he picked up the pace and began to slam into me over and over. He brought me quickly, I sat up as far as I could, screaming his name into the sky, raking my nails along his back. He pumped once more and moaned as he came.

I slumped back to the ground, cradling him to my chest. When my heart rate began to slow and my brain began to work again, I said to Sam softly, “That’s the best punishment I’ve ever been given.”

He chuckled, his breath tickling along my still-exposed chest. “Just wait until you see what I do to you when you’re not in trouble.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

We cuddled under the stars and talked softly for over an hour, until I heard the phone in the house ringing. I ignored it the first time but then heard it again. “Shit,” I grumbled gathering my clothes, not even bothering to try to dress before running back into the house.

My heart was in my throat, fearing what the phone call would contain. I couldn’t think of a good reason why someone would be so adamant about trying to contact me at such a late hour. The phone was on at least the third round of ringing by the time I skidded into the kitchen. “Hello,” I said breathlessly into the receiver.

“Jesus Taylor, where the hell have you been?” Dean exclaimed on the other end of the line, “I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for an hour. Where’s your cell?”

“Sorry Dean. I was outside, I left my cell inside. What’s up?” I sat down at one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter. Sam walked in, pile of clothes in his arms with a questioning look on his face. I mouthed ‘Dean’ and he nodded that he understood.

“Um… I’m worried about Sam. I thought you should know, it might not be my place, but I just couldn’t keep silent. My life is as close to working as it could ever be, I’m not going to let Sammy fuck that up.”

“Dean, Dean, slow down. I don’t understand.”

I heard Dean take a deep breath and let it whoosh out of his mouth. “Sam is supposed to be on his way home from Delaware after that wendigo case. I think I know why he didn’t want you to know he was gone. I called him a little while ago and I’m pretty sure he was with someone. Like, fooling around kind of with someone. I caught them in the act, he was moaning all over the phone on me.”

I laughed, I couldn’t help it, the relief was too overwhelming. “Dean, there’s nothing to worry about. I have to confess… Sam is here with me.” Sam’s eyes bugged out at me.

I moved my face away from the phone, “He thinks you were with someone else… I had to tell him.” Sam nodded in agreement.

I gave my attention back to the phone. Dean was still silent. “Dean?” I asked tentatively.

“Put him on the phone please,” was the only response I got.

I silently handed Sam the phone. Sam gave lots of ‘yeah’s and ‘ok’s while Dean read him the riot act. He got off the phone with a ‘busted’ look on his face. “So, he’s a little pissed. But he’ll get over it. He wants to talk to you again. I’m going to go grab my stuff out of the car and hop in the shower.” Sam handed me the phone with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Dean,” I said meekly, feeling like the kid that was found with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Don’t worry, I got all the yelling out of my system with Sammy. I just don’t understand how yesterday you could get so upset that I didn’t tell you about Sam going out of town and then turn around and not tell me about this. You had to have known I wouldn’t agree. It’s too dangerous for any of us to be seen around there.”

“I’m sorry Dean, you’re right. I didn’t think of it that way. I was just excited to get to see Sam again. He came after dark, didn’t spend any time in town and is going to leave first thing in the morning.”

“All right, I spoke my piece. It’s water under the bridge now.” He paused for a moment, “So… uh… how was your day?”

“Good. Normal day at the diner. Had a nice dinner and then some mind blowing sex with one of the hottest guys I’ve ever met.” I said with a grin on my face.

“Gross, I don’t need to hear that,” Dean replied.

I laughed and said, “Don’t ask if you don’t want the details. How was your day?”

“Much the same actually, well at least that last part.” I could hear the smirk on his face even through the phone. “I’ll be nice and spare you the details.”

I chuckled. “I suppose I walked into that one.” We chatted for a while, about Sam and Bobby’s case, Dean told me about the dinner that Cas tried, and failed, at cooking that night. It seemed like no time at all had passed before, “I wish I could stay on the phone all night with you Dean; but it’s about time for me to turn in. I have the breakfast shift tomorrow. I’ll talk to you tomorrow though.”

“Good night, Taylor. You make sure Sammy gets back to me safely.”

“Of course. Good night, Dean” I said, hanging up the phone.

I hopped off the bar stool and went to look for Sam. I found him stepping out of the shower into my bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair dripping down his chest. “Oh boy,” I gasped, watching a bead of water roll down his chest and trail down to his waist, “Shit… I have to get up early in the morning and be at the diner by 5:30. I have to get to bed, but all I want to do now is pull that towel off and roll around in bed with you all night.”

“I’m not gonna lie, that sounds like the best plan I’ve ever heard,” Sam said, dropping the towel from his waist, “Who needs sleep?”

In two quick strides Sam was to me. He picked me up, tossing me on the bed. I had time to squeal and then he was on top of me. I was still undressed from our love making outside. Sam took advantage of this, kissing down my body and ending between my legs. When I was done, I rolled him over on his back so I could reciprocate. I slowly slid my lips over his shaft, fighting until I could get all of him down my throat. I stayed like that, luxuriating in the feeling of him completely filling my mouth. I closed my mouth around the base of him and sucked my way back up to the tip. I repeated the process two more times and then looked up at him to gauge his reaction.

Sam’s hands were gripping the sheets tight, eyes squeezed shut, chest heaving slightly. When he realized that I had stopped, his eyes popped open and he stared down at me. “That was incredible. Most girls can’t do that.”

“I was blessed with zero gag reflexes,” I replied with a shrug. I went to work on him again, faster this time. When he was done, I laid down beside him, head on his chest.

“Wow…” he sighed, “I wish I didn’t have to leave in the morning… I wish that you could come with me… Do you think you would ever consider coming out to Kansas?”

“Hmmm… I hadn’t really thought about. It would be awfully hard to leave my life here. I grew up here, all my friends are here. I don’t know. I’ll have to give it some thought. You know, there’s plenty of room for you guys here. That’s something we can think about too. I know you guys like the protection of the bunker, but it is pretty isolated here.”

“I’ll mention it to Dean and Cas.”

“I mean, not in the immediate future, but sometime, it might be nice.”

“Of course, we don’t want to rush into anything. We’re still getting to know each other. I just wanted to put it out there, see where your head is.”

“I have to admit, it’s nice to hear you talk about a future together. It gives me a warm cozy feeling,” I said, stifling a yawn.

“I should let you sleep, I’m sorry,” Sam said, snuggling down on the pillows, pulling me tight to his chest.

“Don’t ever apologize for the amazing things we do together. It is definitely worth it. No matter how tired I’m going to be when I wake up in…shit, four hours.” I couldn’t help but groan at the thought. I could only imagine how many tips I was going to lose out on for being dead on my feet the next day.

Sam kissed my temple, “Good night, Taylor.”

I propped myself up to give him a kiss on the lips. “Good night, Sammy.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

I was surprised the next morning when I get out of the shower to find Sam in the kitchen making coffee. “You’re the best,” I said, accepting a fresh cup from him, “I think I’m going to need a gallon of this stuff to make it through the day.”

Sam enveloped me in a big hug and followed it with an even bigger kiss. “How much longer do I have you?” he whispered.

I glanced at the clock. “About fifteen minutes.” I replied, setting my coffee mug down on the counter so I could snuggle against his chest.

“If I’ve only got that much time, then this is exactly how I want to spend it.” He walked us over to an armchair in the living room and, sitting down in it, pulled me on his lap. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

“When do you think I’ll be able to see you or Dean or Cas again?” I asked, running strands of his long hair through my fingers. “I don’t think Dean’s going to allow you to sneak out again.”

Sam chuckled. “Probably not. Um… I dunno. Maybe a month? Keep us up to date on Beth’s investigation. It doesn’t seem like the police suspect anything amiss so maybe sooner.”

“I hope so.” We lapsed into silence for a few minutes, just soaking up every last little touch we could manage. He ran his hands up and down my arms, then drew my hands out of his hair so he could caress those as well, running his fingers through mine and tickling over my palm. That simple movement made my breath catch in my throat.

“I hope this never changes,” he said, moving his hands up to my shoulder to start their journey over again.

“What?” I asked, trying to suppress a shiver of excitement.

“The way this feels. Your skin on mine, the charge it gives me, the contentment I feel sitting here with you like this. It’s not even about the promise of sex, it’s just the skin to skin contact, it feels so incredible. I mean, we’ve already had plenty of sex, and I think I remember most of it; but every time I touch you, it feels like the first time all over again. Is it like that for you?”

“Definitely. I feel that same way. And I did from the beginning. I remember sitting in the hotel when we were trying to sort everything out thinking that I would never get the feel of you guys off my skin. And I didn’t want to. Even if I never saw you guys again, I would never have forgotten you. Something that happened over those few days changed me. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I dated guys in high school and of course I was certainly not a virgin, but it all pales in comparison to how I feel about you and Dean and even Cas. The three of you make me complete and I didn’t even realize that I had holes before.”

We spent the rest of our few minutes together touching and kissing and holding each other. When I realized how much time had passed, I had to rush to collect my things in any hope of getting to work on time. Sam followed me in his rental car all the way to the diner. As I pulled into the parking lot, he passed with a honk and a wave. I sat in the car for a moment to collect myself before heading into work. The relationship I had with Sam was extremely intense, a lot more so than what I had with Dean or Cas. I knew I wasn't going to get him off my mind that day. I could still smell him on my hair and skin. It made me happy and hurt my heart all at the same time.

It was hard to concentrate on work that day, what with being tired and having Sam on my mind so heavily. Most of my customers were regulars though and didn’t seem to mind my mental distance. I caught myself stopping at the counter and smiling, looking over at the table Dean and Sam had sat at that night. Mrs. Jenkins, a kind old lady who came in most mornings with her husband called across the restaurant, “Taylor dear, who is this man that’s been on your mind all day?”

I jumped out of my daze. “I’m sorry?” I asked walking closer to her booth.

“Well honey, we can all see it. You’ve been in a dreamy daze all morning. I thought maybe just a bad night’s sleep but you’ve had this little smile on your lips too. There’s only one thing that could be, young love. So, who is he?” she asked, settling close to the edge of her seat, eager look on her face.

“Ah, well Mrs. Jenkins, you see… he’s not local. Um…,” I trailed off, blushing, “I met him here at the diner. He was traveling through on a business trip.”

“Poor dear, you must not get to see him that often.”

“I don’t. He was here last night though. That’s why I’m so tired,” I blushed harder and buried my face in my hands, embarrassed. I knew what she would, rightly, infer from that and couldn’t believe I had said it.

“Good for you, Taylor. I have to admit, some of us here at the diner have worried about you over this last year. All alone up in that big house. It’s nice to see you moving on, hun.”

I thanked Mrs. Jenkins and continued with my work. I heard similar comments from most of my customers that day. Word travels fast in town and even faster in the small tight-knit family of the diner. I was careful not to elaborate too much and not say too much more to anyone than I had said to Mrs. Jenkins. As much as I loved the people in my town, I did not think they’d approve of Dean and Cas, let alone the fact that we were trying to make a relationship work between four people.

One of the afternoon waitresses called off so I ended up working a double shift. I was exhausted by the time I got home. My mood brightened when I walked into the dining to see a vase of wildflowers waiting on the table for me. Sam must have gone outside and picked them while I was getting ready for work that morning. I was in such a hurry to get to work on time, I hadn’t notice them. As if he knew I was thinking of him my phone rang. I stifled a yawn as I answered, “Hey Sam. I just got home and saw the flowers on the table. Thank you that’s so sweet.”

“You’re welcome Sweetie. I was just calling to let you know I made it home all right. Did I wake you? You sound tired.”

“I just got home from work, ended up pulling a double. So I am pretty much dead on my feet.” I waked back to my room while talking. I put my phone on speaker and placed it on my dresser while I got undressed and ready for bed. “I am crawling into bed and staying there for at least 12 hours. Did Dean give you a hard time again when you got home?”

“Don’t know yet. I’m kind of hiding out in the garage, haven’t been inside yet. I’m hoping I can sneak past him and get some sleep first.”

“Mmmm… sleep. God that sounds so good,” I mumbled, crawling into bed with my phone still on speaker beside me.

“I better let you go.”

“No, talk to me for a little while. Tell me a story.”

I fell asleep that night to Sam telling me about an amusing case him and Dean worked on where they thought the ghosts of famous people were murdering their own fans. It turned out to be a pagan god in disguise and apparently at one point turned itself into Gandhi and attacked Sam. I drifted off with a smile on my face and Sam’s laughter in my ear.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The next three weeks passed without incident. The police and everyone else started talking less and less about Beth. The popular theory was that she had met up with someone on the outskirts of town and was living who-knows-where now.

I did not get to talk to the boys as often as I would have liked. I was busy with the diner and upkeep around the house and the boys were busy doing what they did. It was usually Sam and Dean out on the road together and during those times I would spend most of every night on the phone with Cas. We bonded over the shared experience of worrying over the other two boys. So Cas was the first one I told when my period was over a week late, something that had never happened to me before.

I called him that night when I got home from work, trying to hold back tears. I was fairly positive what it must mean, in all the years that I had been having my monthly cycle, I had never been more than two days late before. “Ahhh…. Um… I’m not sure I’m the best one to have this conversation with,” Cas stated. I could hear the nerves in his voice, “Maybe you should call Dean. I’m not too familiar with this female anatomy thing. Is it not normal for it to be late? I’m trying to figure out why you sound so upset.”

By now I was used to Cas saying things like this. I had figured out enough to know that Cas was not your normal, run of the mill human but hadn’t gotten the courage up to ask exactly what was so special about him. He had a way of talking that made you think he was from a different place in time, a completely different culture. “Cas, it usually runs like clockwork, every 28 to 30 days. I’m 10 days late, that’s pretty major. I think I might be preg-“ the words cut off in a sob. I threw myself on my bed and worked on keeping myself together.

“Oh…ah… oh! Pregnant… you’re going to have a baby? I think that’s fantastic. Are you worried you won’t be a suitable mother?”

“I wasn’t until just now. Thanks Cas. Do you think I’m going to be a bad mom?”

“No, of course not. I thought that’s what you were thinking. See, I’m no good at this. Can we please call Dean? I am in over my head here.”

“I’m not ready to tell him. Please keep this between us Cas. I’m beginning to wish I hadn’t said anything. I don’t even know for sure yet. It might be nothing, maybe I’m crazy.”

“I’m sorry, Taylor. Sorry that you’re so upset about this, sorry that I’m not better at comforting you. I don’t feel like having a baby is a bad thing. Having a little copy of you or Dean running around just doesn’t sound like a bad thing to me. I guess once again I’m just not understanding what’s going on here.”

“Thanks Cas. That’s very sweet. I’m just a little freaked out, this is not how I imagined my life turning out. I thought I’d be married and like 35 before kids came into the equation. You know what? I shouldn’t freak myself out over this yet, I’ll get a pregnancy test tomorrow. Then we’ll know for sure. No point in worrying anymore about it until then.”

“That’s a good outlook. And if you are pregnant, we’ll take care of you and the baby. I know Dean and Sam are not the type of men that would make you raise the child on your own.”

“I know, I got lucky and found three extremely decent men. I just don’t feel like it’s fair to ask someone to help me raise another man’s baby.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. If it’s Sam’s then Dean will be happy to watch him grow up, and I’ll be happy to see Dean happy. If it’s Dean’s, same thing.”

“What if it’s yours? You don’t think Sam would be upset, a little put off? I don’t care what he says, I know he’s always wanted to get out of the life, have a wife and kids, someday. I don’t want to sow seeds of resentment or regret.”

“It’s more likely for the child to be Dean or Sam’s. I don’t think it’s likely to be mine. You had way more intercourse with Dean and Sam than you did with me.”

“True, but as the saying goes, it only takes one time. Ugh, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Let’s talk about something else. Cas, can I ask you a very personal question?”

“Of course.”

“What are you? What’s your story? Sometimes you say things that make me think you haven’t always been human or at least not from this century. I completely understand if you don’t want to answer but I had to ask. The curiosity has been killing me for a few weeks now.”

There was silence on the other end for long enough that I thought he wasn’t going to answer. I was about to open my mouth to tell him to forget it when Cas finally started to speak, “I’ve been waiting for this question for a while. I’ve considered a dozen different ways to answer it. You’re right that I haven’t always been human. I used to be an angel, but I lost my grace.”

“An angel? Somehow I don’t think you’re referring to your sweet personality.”

“No, I was created by my Father as part of his fiercest garrison. I was sent to watch over Sam and Dean and encourage them to start the apocalypse. I was thrown out of heaven when I switched sides. I helped Sam and Dean stop a very powerful demon from raising Lucifer. We won, barely. Dean almost didn’t get to Sam in time. But the leader of my garrison was not forgiving. I’m lucky to be alive, of course he thought clipping my wings was a far worse punishment than killing me. Condemning me to life as a human was, in his eyes, a bigger torment than simply ending my existence. Of course, that worked out much better for me, because now I have Dean and you.”

Now it was my turn to sit in silence. A full minute passed while I digested what I had just learned. Cas was not as patient as I was and broke the silence first. “Please say something.”

“I’m sorry, Cas. That’s a lot to take in. An angel… well that explains a lot. Wow. I’m beginning to realize that there is a lot about you guys that I don’t know yet. Dean made a brief reference once at being in Hell. He brushed over it and didn’t even give me a chance to ask.”

“Yes, there’s a lot we haven’t told you yet. Sam and Dean don’t even talk to each other about it. I have hopes that eventually we’ll all three be able to sit down with you, share our stories, have a big group therapy session. When Dean and Sam get home, I will ask about it. If you really are pregnant, we should be there with you anyway. Call me tomorrow when you take the test, let me know the result.”

Shortly after we said our goodnights and I spent hours tossing and turning thinking of what Cas had finally revealed to me. I couldn’t even begin to imagine how old Cas really was and what all he had seen in his lifetime. I was almost asleep when the thought popped into my mind that I could be pregnant with an ex-angel’s baby. That got me so anxious I couldn’t even lay down anymore. I got up and started pacing around the house. Picking up dirty clothes, straightening couch cushions, anything to try to occupy my mind. When I noticed the living room was full of sunlight I got dressed and grabbed my purse. I was going to be the first customer at the pharmacy that morning. I wasn’t going to wait any longer, I had to know as soon as possible if I really was pregnant.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I got home from the pharmacy, where I had to endure some very pointed looks from the workers, took the test and called Cas while waiting for the result. “Hey Cas I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, I’ve been awake for a while. I had a hard time sleeping last night. Are you taking the test now?”

“Yeah I couldn’t sleep so I thought maybe if I knew one way or another I’d be able to turn my mind off long enough to get some rest. I have to wait three more minutes and then we’ll know.”

“I don’t want to upset you but I’m very excited.”

“Do you want it to be positive?” I whispered, sliding down the bathroom wall and pulling my knees tight to my chest.

“Honestly? I kind of do. But, I’ll try not to sound too happy about it.”

I couldn’t help the small strangled noise that escaped my mouth. We spent the next minute and a half in silence. When the time was up I got shakily to my feet. “Ok, here we go. Truth time.” I reached a trembling hand out to the little plastic stick on the counter. I pulled it in front of me. The world got blurry as I saw the little pink plus sign, indicating pregnant, in the plastic window. My legs gave out from under me and I found myself again sitting on the bathroom floor. I started sobbing and completely forgot the phone in my hand as it tumbled out of my grasp.

It was sometime later that I realized I could hear Cas yelling through my phone. I didn’t say a word to him, just hung up the phone and crawled over to my bed. I cried until I fell asleep and woke up hours later to the afternoon sun streaming through my windows. I retrieved my phone from the bathroom floor and saw I had several texts from Cas asking me to call when I could talk.

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to imagine the word mother belonging to the person I saw there. I scrubbed at my face with a wet washcloth and brushed my hair, hoping that would make me feel better, or at least more like a person and less like a shock victim. I brushed my teeth, got a drink of water and told myself off for being a coward. I knew I needed to call Cas back and I was majorly stalling.

I snuggled up in the armchair in the living room and looked at my phone again, contemplating what I could possibly say to Cas. I knew he would be happy, he had told me so. I wasn’t sure if happy was what I wanted to hear right then. But, there was no one else I could talk to about this, not yet anyway. I was not going to tell Dean and Sam until I had a better handle on it myself.

Cas answered on the first ring, like he had been patiently waiting all day for my call. “Hello Taylor. How are you coping?”

“I’m better now, thank you. Sorry about earlier. I just couldn’t…” I trailed off, unsure how to finish my train of thought as fresh tears sprung into my eyes.

“It’s all right. Completely forgiven. I cannot begin to imagine what you are thinking or feeling right now. All I can do or say is that I am here for you, whatever you need. I wish I was there with you so I could hold you and comfort you through this.”

“Thanks Cas, that really means a lot. I’m sure once I’ve had time to process I might even be a little happy about this. I just need some time.”

“Take all the time you need. In the meantime, am I allowed to talk to Dean about this? How do you want to handle that?”

I heaved a sigh and blinked tears out of my eyes. “I would like to tell Dean and Sam both in person. I know that puts you in a bad spot. I don’t like keeping secrets and I hate to ask you to do this but…”

“I can’t make any promises. I’ve always tried to be honest with Dean. But I will do my best to not let anything slip in front of him. I’ll work on getting the three of us out there as soon as possible for a visit. Would that be ok, all three of us at once?”

“Sure, of course. That would be best. As soon as you can. Um… Cas, I’m gonna go ahead and get off of here. I don’t really feel chatty right now.”

“Of course, you’ve got a lot to think about. I’m here whenever you do want to talk.”

“Thanks Cas,” I said, ending the phone call. I stayed curled up in the armchair, staring blankly at the wall for what seemed like hours. Eventually I got up, ate dinner and then crawled back into bed. I laid in bed, thinking about the future. How could four people possible raise one well-adjusted child? How confusing was it going to be to explain to him or her whatever arrangement we settled on? I had serious doubts about how well I could provide for a child. I had money saved from selling the restaurant but, who knew how much was enough? I didn’t even have insurance. That thought made me start to hyperventilate. It was another sleepless night as I moved from one topic to another in my head.

The next few weeks at work were hard to get through. Trying to pretend to be smiling and happy when all I could think about was what was growing inside of me. Talking to Dean and Sam was hard too. They could tell I was distant no matter how much I struggled to pay attention. My laughter seemed forced even to my own ears. After two weeks of this Dean had finally had enough, he stopped calling every day. Cas told me how worried Dean was about me but felt like he couldn’t get through to me anymore. Dean’s concern made it easy for Cas to convince him that a visit was necessary.

They were making plans to visit when a case came up. It lasted longer than normal so it was another month before they could get free. Two days before they left Bobby called needing help again. After what Cas told me was much debate, it was decided that Sam would go help Bobby again so Dean and Cas could come to Virginia. I was upset that Sam wouldn’t be coming right away but relieved, this meant I only had to tell Dean my secret. I hoped that maybe Dean would save me the trouble of having to tell Sam.

Ironically, I had my first doctor’s appointment the same day that Dean and Cas were due to arrive in town. Of course, the doctor asked about the father and I rather embarrassingly had to tell her the role was up for grabs between three guys. She raised her eyebrow at that but did not comment. They did an ultrasound to confirm what we already knew. Yep, I was definitely pregnant. Something happened in my brain and heart when I saw the little peanut-shaped shadow on the screen. My fear diminished slightly and I was left a little astonished that this was happening inside me. This little person was forming, and who knows what kind of person it would grow into? Maybe he would be a hunter or maybe a doctor or a rock star. It was incredible to think that there was so much potential in this little sack of cells.

I took the ultrasound photos home and stared at them in wonder for the rest of the day. Sam called around dinner time and sounded thrilled when he heard the first genuine laugh he had gotten out of me in weeks. He didn’t comment about any of it but I could hear the relief in his voice. I felt selfish that I had internalized my pain instead of sharing it and combating it with the people I was supposed to be sharing my life with. I had tried to rationalize to myself that they kept things from me so it was ok for me to keep things from them. I ended my conversation with Sam by apologizing to him, telling him that I would tell him soon what had been going on and telling him how much I looked forward to him getting to Virginia, whenever that may be.

I hung up and realized that all of a sudden I was looking forward to Dean and Cas getting there, instead of the dread I had been feeling for the last week. I sat up straight in my bed when I heard a car door slam. I eagerly ran out to greet them, wondering how Dean would take the news.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I stood on the porch and watched as Dean and Cas got out of the Impala and began gathering bags from the trunk. I gave Dean a big smile which he returned with an eye-crinkling smile of his own. I reached out to help Cas with his bags. “No, that’s ok, I’ve got it,” he said, fumbling around with three or four bags. He gave my stomach a pointed look and I just rolled my eyes. I watched him struggle into the house and laughed to myself.

Dean easily strode past with even more luggage, deposited it just inside the door and then turned to come back out. He caught me enjoying the view of him bent over. He gave me another smile and gathered me up in his arms. “There’s that wonderful girl I’ve been missing,” he said softly, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded against his shoulder. “Sorry I’ve been so down lately, Dean.” I pulled away from him just enough to look in his eyes. “I’ve got some major news to tell you. It’s been kind of eating me away inside, but I realized today that it doesn’t have to be bad news. Let’s go inside and sit down and I’ll fill you in.”

“Am I about to finally find out what Cas has been keeping from me the past month or so?” Dean shot a not-too-friendly look over at his partner. Cas paled and turned to walk back inside.

Dean followed Cas back inside the house while I tried to explain. “It’s not Cas’s fault. I swore him to secrecy. If you want to get mad at anyone, it should be me.”

Dean pulled out a chair at the dining room table and sat down, facing me. “All right, I’m sitting. What’s going on?”

My eyes glanced back and forth between him and Cas. Now that the time had come to spill the beans, I found I didn’t even know what to say. “Well, I’m sure you remember how we meet, what we did. I thought the worst consequence I might get from having sex with men I didn’t know was an STD. Well, turns out I wasn’t exactly right about that. Three days without birth control apparently renders it ineffective.”

My words trailed off when I saw the stricken look on Dean’s face. It was like a blow to the stomach. I knelt down beside him and took his hand. He looked up at me with tears swimming in his eyes, as I watched, one fell and made a perfect trail down his face and off his jaw. “I’m pregnant,” I said softly.

“Are you absolutely sure?” he asked with enough pain in his voice it broke my heart. Cas came up behind us, took Dean’s free hand and placed his other on my shoulder.

Wordlessly I retrieved the ultrasound pictures from my pocket and laid them on the table in front of him. He smiled through his tears and gripped my hand tighter. “I don’t know how to feel. I never wanted kids of my own, until I had one. But… that didn’t end well for me or his mother. Funny thing is, I don’t even know if he was really mine. But for a while, I raised him like he was. Then, I had to leave them. That was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life. It was the best thing to do, to keep them safe. But there’s not a day that goes by when I don’t regret it. I don’t want to go through that again. I can’t.”

Cas released his hold on me so he could reach out to Dean with both arms. I let go of Dean’s hand so Cas could pull him in close. “It’s not going to end that way this time. The gates of hell are closed, nothing can get through to put them in danger,” Cas soothed Dean.

I didn’t know the people or the tragedy he was referring, but I didn’t need to. I came up on the other side of Dean and slid my arms around his waist, resting my head on one of his shoulders. “We’ll be ok, Dean. You guys can teach me how to protect our baby,” I murmured.

“Won’t be necessary. We’ll be here to do the protecting ourselves. Sam said you offered to let us move in. Does the offer still stand?” he asked, breaking Cas’s hold and turning around to look me in the eyes.

“Of course, I’d love to have you guys here all the time.” I let how happy the idea made me show on my face as I reached out to place a hand on his cheek. “I’ll have the safest baby on the planet with you three here.”

In reaction, I got the smile I was hoping for. Dean quickly wiped the remaining tears from his eyes before dropping down to his knees beside me. He placed both hands on my stomach and rested his head on top of them. “I know you can’t hear me yet,” Dean spoke to my stomach, “but I promise you, I will be here to protect you. I will not let any evil thing harm you. You’re going to have the best, most spoiled childhood anyone could imagine. You will know every day how much you are loved.”

Cas and I looked at each other with tears streaming down our faces. Cas took my hand and the three of us stood in a comfortable, warm, loving silence. I felt at peace with my pregnancy for the first time since it happened. I could look around my home and see how the three boys and a child would fit easily, perfectly into the life I had built here. I felt a small pang of hurt that my parents weren’t here to meet their grandchild; but I pushed it from my mind.

I wanted to be happy today, for Dean. He needed Cas and me to be the strong ones today. I could only imagine the reservations he had about his fathering abilities. I knew Dean and Sam hadn’t had the best time growing up. It seemed that their father had been a real piece of work, borderline abusive, and definitely absent for most of it. I felt like he would be a much better father than that, but he could probably take some convincing to believe it.

“Does Sam know?” Dean asked, standing up off the floor.

“Not yet, I wanted to tell you two in person. We can wait until he gets here or go ahead and tell him. Whatever you think is best.”

“I can’t wait to tell Bobby. He loves kids. He’s going to be ecstatic.” Dean reached in his pocket for his cell phone. “I’m gonna call Sammy now. I don’t think it’s fair to make him wait.”

Dean wondered away as he waited for Sam to pick up his phone. Cas looked at me with raised eyebrows. “You seem to be adjusting well.”

I shrugged. “I’ve had time to digest. Something about the ultrasound, actually seeing the baby, just calmed me. Having you guys here is making it better every second. The pressure’s off, I don’t have to worry about how you guys will react anymore. I finally feel like maybe it’s going to be ok.”

“Of course it’s going to be ok,” Cas replied. He strode over to me and gabbed one of my hands. With his other hand, he stroked the side of my face before cradling my face in both of his hands and lowering his face towards me. “You know, you and Dean are the only two people I’ve ever felt this way about,” he said before our lips connected.

Cas’s lips were soft and full but he was very timid. I moved to make the kiss into something more but he pulled back. “I’m sorry. I’m still pretty new to this. Your lips are very different from Dean’s. I like it, though. I just still feel pretty clumsy about being physical.”

“It’s all right, Cas” I said giving him a small smile, “We’ve got time to get it right.”

Dean cleared his throat from the doorway. “I got ahold of Sam, finally. I thought you’d want to tell him together.” He put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table so we could all hear. “All right, Sam. We’re all here now.”

“Hey, Sweetie. Dean says you’ve got some good news to share.” Sam’s voice held a degree of worry and doubt. These were clearly three men that were not used to hearing something good without it being ripped from them or followed by something catastrophic.

“I do. Sammy… I’m pregnant.” This time the words came out with no problem. Cas and Dean shared a heartfelt look.

“Taylor, that’s great. I… I don’t even know what to say. I’m so happy for you, for us” Sam said with a tremble in his voice, "I've always wanted to raise a family."

“So, Sammy, on your way here, stop by the bunker and pack up some extra weapons and your nerdy research books. We’re going to stay here for a while,” Dean said, leaning against the table.

Sam gave a slight sniffle before responding in a still shaky voice, “Sounds great. I should be there within a week. Ah, Dean, listen, can I talk to you about the case Bobby and I are working on?”

“Sure thing, Sammy,” Dean replied. He picked up his phone and walked outside, leaving Cas and I alone again.

I grabbed Cas’s hand and lead him to the couch. I sat him down and then curled up beside him. I wrapped both arms around him and settled into the nook under his arm. He laid his head down on top of mine, breathing in deeply. “You smell good, like strawberries and roses. It make me feel peaceful. Why does it make me feel that way? I don’t understand how this is supposed to work. How can I feel this way about you and Dean? Isn’t it wrong to love more than one person at a time?”

“I don’t think it could possibly be wrong when it feels this right,” I replied, idly stroking a hand over his chest and stomach in circles, “It’s possible to love and need people in different ways. I don’t think I could possibly fill the same role in your life that Dean does. He takes care of you, looks out for you, provides for you. He’s very protective. Whereas I feel like I’m the one that needs cared for. I don’t think you have anyone in your life like that anymore. You used to have so many people you protected, but that all changed.”

“Now I’ll have one more little special person to protect as well,” he said, dropping one hand to my stomach, “If I were still an angel I’d be able to tell you all about the child inside of you. It’s gender, personality, and destiny…” He frowned at me.

“But don’t you think it’s going to be so much more fun not knowing?” I asked, reaching up to his mouth for a small kiss to wipe the frown away.

It worked. His eyes lit up with a smile. “I think you may be right about that.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Destiel and a threesome in this chapter.

When Dean came back in, he was whistling “Eye of the Tiger” to himself. He stopped to pick up the bags he had left by the front door. “So, we got a little distracted earlier. Where should I put our stuff?” he asked.

I grabbed one of Cas’s bags and told them to follow me down the hallway. There was a guest bedroom downstairs which shared a bathroom with my room. I thought it would eventually make a nice nursery but for now, would do well for Dean and Cas. I showed them the bathroom and how the other door lead to my room. “I’ll give you guys some time to get situated while I make dinner,” I said, leaving them alone. I figured they would not only want to unpack but also talk about the baby, now that Cas wouldn’t have to keep it a secret any longer.

I found myself singing Survivor softly and cursed Dean for getting it stuck in my head. I rummaged through the fridge and pulled out ingredients to make chicken and dumplings. Everything was bubbling along in the pot when I first heard noises from the bedroom. I rolled my eyes at the loud exchange between the two lovers. Sam was constantly complaining that Cas was being extra vocal to make up for all the last time.

I kept everything warm and waited for the two of them to be done before I pounded on their door. “Dinner’s ready. If you guys are hungry,” I said through the door.

Dean opened the door within seconds, a slight sheen of sweat still on his forehead. “I am starving,” he exclaimed, a noticeable bounce in his step as he took off down the hallway.

I turned to find Cas struggling to get a shirt over his head, he tried to comb down his hair with his fingers and looked up at me sheepishly. “I’m sorry. It is probably rude to not invite you to join. But I did not give Dean the opportunity.”

I laughed at the look on Cas’s face. “That’s all right Cas. Maybe next time.” I grabbed his hand and led him toward the dining room table.

I dipped out bowls for everyone as Dean placed silverware and drinks on the table. Dinner was quiet, which I always took as a good sign. If the food’s so good that no one wants to stop and talk, you know you’ve cooked a good meal.

Cas insisted on doing the dishes after we were done eating. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge for Dean and when I handed it to him, he grabbed my wrist and set me down on his lap. He gulped down at least a third of the bottle at once and placed it on the table. “So, did Sam and Bobby figure out what they’re up against?” I asked, leaning back against Dean and wrapping his arms around me.

“Some sort of Egyptian god. They’re tracking down ingredients for a spell to force it out now.” He reached around me for his beer and, not being able to properly reach it because I was on his lap, tipped it over. It sent a wave of amber liquid splashing into my lap. I yelled and jumped to my feet.

“Shit, sorry Taylor,” Dean rushed to get a towel, mopping up the mess from the floor and table.

My pants were soaked so I stripped them off and threw them in the washing machine in the garage. I walked back into the kitchen in just my shirt and underwear, which made Dean and Cas both stop what they were doing and stare. I blushed and made my way down the hallway to my room.

I had planned on just throwing on more pants and going back out but my legs were sticky from the beer. So, I turned on the shower and stripped off my remaining clothes. I was lathering soap all over my body when the shower curtain was pulled back and Dean slipped in. “I got a little soaked too,” he said by way of explanation, “Figured there was probably another shower upstairs but since there was a gorgeous naked lady in this one I decided there was no need to find another one.”

I grinned over my shoulder at him and made a slow long show of bending over to soap up my legs. I didn’t need to see him to know that his eyes were roaming all over me. When I stood back up, he spun me around and crushed his lips against mine. Pressed this close together and with not a stitch between us, I could tell easily how excited he was to be there. He pushed me against the shower wall as his hands roamed over my soap slicked body. I wrapped one leg around him to bring him as close to me as possible. The angle made the tip of him slide across my most intimate of places. I writhed against him. I grabbed two fists full of his hair and moaned my excitement against his mouth.

When I couldn’t take it anymore, I jumped up, wrapping my other leg around his waist. He pressed me hard against the wall as he slid himself into me as deep as he could go. I was impressed with how strong Dean was, being able to keep me held up like that. I could feel the strength in his arms. He pumped vigorously with increasing speed. I caught his gaze and we stared into each other eyes until the first orgasm hit me. I threw me head back, nails digging into Dean’s back. A few minutes later I shrieked as another one came over me.

After the third orgasm I had trouble catching my breath. “Do you need me to slow down?” Dean asked, voice starting to show the strain of his workout.

I shook my head. “Please don’t, it’s so good,” I said in-between pants.

Dean’s legs eventually gave out. He slipped down to his knees and braced me against the side of the tub. He finished on his knees and slid down to sit on the bathtub floor, head in my lap. I cradled him against my chest, stroking his hair. “Wow,” he finally muttered, “You feel so good.”

“Thanks. You were pretty great too, ya’ know. Sorry about your back, hope it doesn’t sting too bad.”

“I don’t mind the nails. It’s a good hurt.”

When we could finally breathe and stand again, we finished our shower. Taking turns slowly soaping each other up and rinsing it off. We were laughing, naked and slightly wet when we walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I stopped short and my laughter cut off when I saw Cas laying naked on the bed. “Got room for one more?” he asked, a little awkwardly but somehow still seductively.

The only response I could give was a nod. I looked over at Dean. His laughter had stopped as well, he glanced between us with a dark, lusty, need-filled look in his eyes. “Oh God, yes,” he replied, grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed.

When we reached the bed, Cas wrapped himself around Dean. I sat there watching them kiss and grab each other. After a few minutes Cas reached out to me, pulled me in-between him and Dean and pressed his lips against mine.

Cas was gentle and sweet; he took things very slow. He kissed a line down my neck and along my side. He continued past my hip and down my leg until he get to my knee. He breathed out and it tickled the back of my knee. “Dean has this spot he enjoys on the back of his knee,” Cas said as his tongue darted out in a quick line across the back of my knee. It made me writhe and moan. Cas chuckled slightly. “That’s his reaction too. I’m pleased, I thought it would be much different with a woman. Maybe I won’t be too bad at this.”

I looked over Cas’s back to where Dean was sitting on the bed. He had his dick in hand, enjoying the show. I pulled him down to make out with him as Cas continued to explore my body. Eventually, Cas made his way up between my legs, slowly inserting one finger and then two. Dean ate at the moans that escaped my mouth. With all of Dean’s prep work in the shower, it didn’t take long before I was brought to the edge. “Cas, I want you inside of me when I go,” I said breathlessly.

We rearranged ourselves so I was between them on my hands and knees. I was going down on Dean while Cas pumped into me from behind. I could hear Dean and Cas kissing above me, which pushed me closer to that shiny edge. Cas and I went at the same time. I collapsed on Dean’s lap, Cas on my back. I took a minute to relearn how to breathe before I pulled myself up on Dean’s lap. I rode him hard and fast while Cas watched. When Dean was finished, I lay in between them both. Dean’s head on my chest and Cas’s on my stomach.

We laid there for a while talking about nothing much at all. I wanted to lay there all night but, unfortunately, I was now desperately in need of another shower. No one ever tells you how sweaty and funky really good sex can get. I slid myself off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Cas and Dean both made motions to follow me. I stopped them both with a hand on each of their chests. “Oh no, if one or both of you follow me in there, I’ll never get clean. There’s another shower upstairs. You guys can fight over it or share it.”

When I was done in the shower, I dried my hair, pulled on my pajamas and wondered if anyone would be waiting for me in my bed this time. I opened the door and was pleased to find both boys curled up in bed, already asleep. I crawled in beside Cas, spooning him from behind, reaching past him to rest my hand on Dean’s chest. I fell asleep surrounded in love, with two of my most favorite people on the planet. A girl could get used to this life.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I woke up the next morning, still spooning Cas. Smells of breakfast cooking were wafting down the hallway and through the open bedroom door. I propped myself up on one elbow, looking down at Cas’s sleeping form. He rolled over and slowly cracked his eyes open, peering up at me. He smiled and pulled me down for a good morning kiss. “Where’s Dean?” he asked when he broke away from the kiss.

“I’m guessing out in the kitchen, judging from the yummy smells. Sam told me that Dean wasn’t a very good cook,” I said, getting out of the bed.

“He’s got a very limited menu. But he’s pretty good at anything involving bacon,” Cas replied, following suit and padding down the hallway.

“Good morning,” Dean said, sweeping me up in his arms. He twirled me around and laid me back on my feet with a quick kiss on the lips. He greeted Cas with a hug and a lingering kiss and then turned his attention back to the stove. “Breakfast is almost ready. I’ve got scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Is that all right with everyone?”

I nodded as I opened the fridge and set out orange juice, butter and jelly. Cas grabbed silverware and glasses. We set the table together in silence. I was struck again with how well they seemed to fit into my life. They had been there for less than 24 hours but I already couldn’t remember what the house felt like without them there.

Dean tucked in, keeping his head down while eating and not talking much, just shoveling food in his mouth with a gusto. Cas and I kept casting glances at him and then each other, smirks on our faces. It eventually became just too much and I let out a laugh. Cas quickly joined in, putting his fork down and covering his mouth. Dean looked up, egg dribbling down his chin, cheeks stuffed with food. “What?” he asked around the eggs and toast in his mouth.

It took one look at Cas for me to come completely undone. Head thrown back, full bully laughs. It took a minute or two for Cas and me to calm down. By that time, Dean had swallowed what was in his mouth and asked again, “What?”

I just shook my head. “Sorry Dean. You were forking food in your mouth like you may never eat again,” I replied, wiping tears out of my eyes.

“I suppose all that vigorous exercise last night made me work up an appetite,” Dean replied, a smoldering look in his eyes.

Cas and I stopped laughing immediately. I cleared my throat. “Yeah, I guess. Maybe we should all eat a hearty breakfast, store up some energy for later,” I said, picking my fork back up and returning to my meal. I caught Cas’s eye and he winked at me, a small smile on his lips.

After breakfast, Cas joined me for a jog. It felt good to be out in the sunshine, a slight breeze pulling at my hair. “So, Dean doesn’t run, huh?” I asked Cas as we were working our way back up the driveway to the house.

Cas chuckled. “No, he doesn’t, unless he’s being chased.”

“He eats non-stop, doesn’t jog, and drinks like a fish. How does he keep in such great shape?”

“One of the wonders of the world. I don’t get it. Maybe it’s good genes.”

We arrived on the front porch. I stopped and started to stretch out my well-worked muscles. “So, Cas, I wanted to talk to you about something,” I said, finishing my stretching and plopping down on the top of the porch steps. I patted beside me and watched as he sat down with an apprehensive look on his face. He didn’t say a word, just raised his eyebrows as an invitation to continue.

“I just want to make sure you’re ok with everything. I think making things work out with the four of us is going to take a lot of open, honest communication. So, I just want you to know that if you ever feel that your needs aren’t being met or if I’m monopolizing too much of Dean’s time and attention, you can come to me. No hurt feelings, no jealousy. I don’t want our child to grow up in a tense, hate-filled, regretful home.”

“I like the sound of that. Especially that ‘our child’ part, like he’s going to belong to all four of us.”

“That’s what I’m going for. I don’t plan on getting a paternity test done. If we’re all in this together then it doesn’t matter who the kid’s real father is. We’re all going to be his parents.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Dean said, coming out of the house and down to the steps in front of us, “I’m totally ok with no paternity test. I’m happy whichever way. I agree, it doesn’t matter who the father is if we’re all going to raise him together anyway. But, I’m not sure Sammy is going to agree with that.”

“Tough, he’s going to have to get over that. I’ll talk to him when he gets here. Where is that coming from? Did he say something to you yesterday?”

“Yeah, he didn’t really want to talk about the case. He asked who I thought the father probably was. He said something about, if it was his, he would want to take you away, marry you, raise the kid together,” Dean paused when he saw the incredulous look on my face, “I know, I told him that probably wasn’t going to work. So, I’m thinking whenever he gets here, Cas and I are going to need to make ourselves scarce so the two of you can have a major talk.”

“Yeah, you’ve got that right,” I said, standing up reaching my hand down for Cas. He grabbed it and stood up, reaching out his other hand for Dean. Dean took the hand and shared a smile with Cas. “Nobody is ever going to ask me to give up you two.”

When the moment was over, Dean stood, hands shoved in his jean pockets, looking out at the land surrounding the house. “Is all of this yours?” he asked.

“Yeah, there’s a path behind the garage that leads up into the woods, there’s a couple of clearings big enough for houses. It’s about 60 acres in all.”

“What’s in the detached garage?” he asked, point across the driveway to the two-car garage settled towards the back of the field there.

“A lot of dust,” I laughed, “That’s where my dad kept all of his tools. Only thing I go in there for now is the John Deere when I have to mow.”

“Can I take a look?” Dean’s eyes lit up as he started walking across the field, not waiting for a response. Cas and I followed behind him. He had already slid the door open by the time Cas and I caught up with him.

“This is great,” he said under his breath, more to himself than to us. His eyes roamed over all the tools and knick knacks hanging on the wall. I couldn’t even name most of the tools there, let alone know what they were all used for. “Did your dad work on cars?”

“Yeah, he was always out here tinkering around with his car or one of his buddy’s.”

“This is the perfect place for Baby. If that’s ok with you.”

“You want to put our baby in the garage?” I asked slowly, thinking I must be missing something.

Dean laughed, head thrown back, “No, sorry. Baby is what I call the Impala.”

I chuckled, “Ok, that makes a lot more sense. Sure, you can keep Baby in here. I’m sure my dad would be horrified by how dusty and unused everything is getting in here. He’d be glad to know somebody’s putting it to good use.”

“Awesome,” he said, pulling keys out of his pocket, “I’m going to go move her now.” He quickly jogged out of the garage and to his car.

Cas grabbed my hand and started leading me back to the house. “We might as well leave him alone for a while. He’ll be under the hood of that thing for hours. He claimed he could hear it making some sort of a bad noise on the way out here. I couldn’t hear it, but he won’t quit until it’s purring again.”

I left Cas on the porch while I went inside and made a cup of coffee for him and decaf tea for me. We sat together on the porch swing watching Dean tinker on his ‘Baby.’ Cas was right, Dean seemed quite content to stay out there all day. Which was all right with us, Dean was the type of person that the people around him loved to see happy. I smiled at Cas, who had wrapped himself around me with a protective hand on my belly. I suppose anyone in love just wants to see that person be happy all the time.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Cas and I were inside, huddled around my laptop, discussing a nursery theme when Dean came in that afternoon. He grinned at us both, slipped his boots off and went straight back to the shower. I watched Cas as he watched Dean walk down the hallway. When I heard the door shut, Cas turned his attention back to me. “I love the way you watch him,” I commented, “You look at him like you would move heaven and earth just to be by his side.”

“That’s a fairly accurate statement right there. Everything I’ve done in the past five years has been all for him. I stormed into Hell to free him and I’ve been fighting for him to notice me ever since. Everything I did was never enough to get him to break down that barrier. If I had thought a spell could’ve done the trick I’d have tried that ages ago.” He chuckled like he was joking, I didn’t think for a moment that he was.

It struck me how hard it must have been for Cas. He literally gave up everything he ever had or ever was, for his love of Dean. And in the end, that hadn’t been enough. If they had not been literally pushed into bed together, they would still be skirting around their feelings for each other. “People never know the worth of what they have in front of them,” I replied, “I’m glad he finally opened his eyes. You two complement each other well. That whole yin-yang thing.”

Cas reached out and placed one hand on top of mine. “And you are the glue that holds us all together. I could never thank you nor love you enough for that.”

A tear slid down my cheek. “You guys will never understand just how badly I needed you in my life. I’ve been so alone in this house since my parents passed. So alone since as long as I can remember. I never fit in at school, never had very many friends. The boys never fought over me or lined up to ask me out. I was just always sort of part of the background in every body’s lives around me. Until you three came around, I never realized I could be somebody’s special someone. Now, I’m so lucky because I get to be three different people’s somebody special. In all of history, I don’t think there has ever been anyone as lucky as us.”

“I have a pretty extensive knowledge of Earth’s history, and I think you may be 100% right about that.” Cas grabbed the edge of my chair and scooted me closer to him. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He tucked stray pieces of hair behind my ears and swiped his thumbs under my eyes, clearing the last of my tears away.

I placed my hands on top of his and grasped desperately at them. I kept my eyes wide, willing no more tears to come cascading out of them. “Cas, did you ever hear me praying for someone like you? Someone who could understand me so effortlessly. Someone who could look into my eyes and make me forget that sorrow existed in this world.”

“No, I never heard you. But, obviously, someone did. And I’m glad for that,” Cas said as he brought our faces together. His lips were like feathers lighting along my eyebrows, eyelids, down my nose, to finally land on my lips.

Cas kissed me slowly and lightly. He ran his hand through my hair, down my face and continued on down my arms and fingertips. My hands found themselves balled up in the front of his shirt, gripping him like he was saving me from drowning. But the exact opposite was happening, I was drowning in him. His hands seemed to be surrounding me, touching all of me at once. All I could taste was his mouth and all I could smell was his scent. It felt like home.

He pulled me onto his lap and continued to softly kiss me. His arms enfolding around me, locking me in a secure embrace while still I clung to him. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and pulled away from Cas. Dean stood there with a strange look in his eyes. I tilted my head inquisitively at him. “What’s wrong, Dean?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Nothing. I feel like I just walked into something extremely beautiful and intimate. You guys were just kissing but it looked more physically close than people having sex. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I think maybe you’ve never seen the way you and Cas are with each other.”

Dean blushed and ducked his head. He smiled down at the floor. “Yeah, I guess you’re right about that.”

I stood up off of Cas’s lap so he could go to Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean and whispered something in his ear that made Dean blush harder. Dean broke the embrace and gave Cas a kiss that promised things more intimate than what Cas and I had just shared.

The rest of the week continued in the same fashion. The three of us would fall into bed together every night. Sometimes cuddling, sometimes a little bit more, often times a LOT more. We always ended the night in a big naked puppy pile, talking; about our pasts, the future, where we wanted the relationship to go. Holding and comforting each other with the subject touched on bad issues, laughing and teasing one another when given the chance.

Then we’d get up in the morning, I’d go to work and Dean would find something to tinker with around the house, roof shingles that needed replaced, a squeaky ceiling fan that needed looking at, anything even slightly in a state of disrepair.

Cas surprised us all by deciding his was going to make the nursery’s furniture, including the crib. He spent just as much time out in the garage as Dean did. I didn’t want to discourage him but was hesitant as to how the furniture would turn out. I couldn’t say anything to Cas though, he was just so proud of himself. He poured over internet sites and how-to books from the library. He loudly showed off the blueprint he had drawn for the end table he was making first. He spent two days picking out the right wood varnish and handle for the drawer.

Dean was always quick to point out how well the end table was coming together over the few days it took Cas to cut the wood out and assemble it. In the meantime, Dean cleared out the guest room and moved their things upstairs. The bed and dresser that were in the room now occupied part of the attic. Cas’s handmade end table was the only furniture in the room when Sam finally arrived.

The house was a little tense that first day. Our routine disturbed by the addition of another person. I felt awkward and the moment I realized it, I pushed it out of my mind. There was nothing to feel amiss about. We would certainly find a groove that worked with Sam just as easily as we had found previously.

After dinner, Dean and Cas quietly retired to their room upstairs. I flitted around the kitchen nervously, wiping down the counters, straightening a vase of flowers that Sam had brought with him. I knew Dean and Cas had left us alone so I could talk to Sam. Now that the time had come, I didn’t have it in me. I couldn’t squelch his dream. Sammy had always longed for the picture perfect life, outside of hunting, a normal job, a wife, a mortgage; and I didn’t want to be the one to take that away from him.

I stood there trying desperately to come up with a plan that worked for everyone. I wanted to see everyone be happy and get what they needed, but I couldn’t fathom a plan with that end result. Sam walked in as I was staring off into space working through the conundrum.

“Hey there,” he said softly, breaking me from my thoughts, “You wanna join me outside? It’s a beautiful night.”

I nodded, laying down the dish rag and wiping my suddenly sweaty palms across my jeans. I accepted the hand he held out to me and followed him outside. He bumped his hip against mine playfully as we walked, which made me smile.

He stopped on the porch and deposited me on the swing there. “Ok, time to spill the beans. What’s eating at you? You have ‘tough talk, bad news’ written all over you face,” he asked, settling down on the swing beside me. He grabbed one of my hands and held it with both of his, peering into my eyes with the expression of a lost puppy.

I almost lost my nerve. With all the pain and fear in his eyes, I almost asked him to marry me myself. I shook myself like a bird ruffling its feathers. “Nothing much, I just need to talk to you about something. It’s something you said to Dean when you found out about the baby. You said that if the baby is yours, you wanted to go off somewhere and get married. Is that true?”

“It’s true that I said that, yes, but one day here watching the three of you together is enough to know that it’s never going to happen. I’m still processing all of this, ya’ know? It’s very new to me and what I said to Dean was very spur of the moment, very much a reaction to the news I had just heard. I thought there’s no way that this could work. But I see the way you’re making it work. It was wrong of me to say, especially with no consideration as to whether or not that was what you wanted. And it very obviously is not what you want.”

“I never said that. I do want you Sam, a lot and in every way a woman can want a man. I’m not saying that marriage is out of the question. It’s just not in the cards right now. But, what is in the cards is for us to be a big happy family together. For us to raise this child with more love then a regular ‘normal’ family could ever give someone. What we have is unique and special and it takes all four of us to make it magical. I want you to be happy and I hope that you can continue to be happy with what we’ve got started here. I know having a baby changes things, it does and it should. But there’s no reason why we can’t still find a way that everyone can get what they need. We just need you to be honest about what you need and how you’re feeling. Let us know and we’ll do our best to give it to you.”

Sam just nodded and I let him get lost in his thoughts as long as it took. “Ok, you’re right. I don’t want to miss out on the chance to be a part of this. I’ll work on being more honest with you and with myself. I’m a mess when it comes to relationships. Are you sure you really want to put the time and effort into it? When things seem so effortless with you and Dean and Cas.”

“Of course I do. Sam, you’re a good man. You’re loyal and hardworking, smart and caring. Things only seem effortless because Dean and Cas and I have been having conversations like this every night for the past week. We’ve worked through a lot of issues. I’m sure more will come up, they have a way of doing that. But, if we put our heads together, I have no doubts that there’s no problem we can’t find a solution to. I mean, c’mon, you guys are the friggin’ Winchester, right? If you can foil Heaven and Hell’s plans for Armageddon, this has to be a cake walk, right?”

In response, I got the smile I was hoping for. “Yeah, us Winchester boys seem to find a way through anything, as long as we’re together.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I had taken the next few days off from work. Dean and Cas let Sam have me to himself for the first two, staying mainly in the garage during the day and in their room at night. Sam occupied himself during the day by doing research for Bobby and any other hunter that needed help. Nighttime would find us in my bed, limbs entangled, mouths together, memorizing the touch and feel of each other. One night we talked until the sun came up. He told me about past relationships, a girl in college he thought he would marry until she was killed, a woman in Texas whose husband turned out to not have been killed in the war, various other one-off relationships that only lasted as long as he and Dean were in town. Every story ending badly, so much heartbreak I began to understand why he had sworn off relationships.

He also told me about the fights him and his dad would get into when he was younger, his father not wanting him to go to college, wanting him to stay in what he called the ‘family business.’

“So what happened?” I asked, looking up at him from where I lay with my head on his lap. Sam had situated himself on my bed, back against the headboard, legs straight out and crossed at the ankle.

“Dad went missing, Dean came out to Stanford asking for help to find him.”

“And?”

“It took a lot longer than a three-day weekend to find him. By that time there was no going back to college. It was a few years before I realized there was no going back to a “normal” life at all. I have times where I’m still pretty bitter about it. It’s certainly not the life I would’ve chosen for myself. But, it’s not all bad. Dean and I are closer than most brothers, hell sometimes I think we’re also closer than most spouses. I get the comfort of knowing that what I do makes a difference, people are alive because of what Dean and Cas and I do every day. And all that pain, all that shit, all of that past led me down the path that got me here. And here is definitely a good place to be.” He gave me a wistful smile.

“Yes, here is certainly the very best of places to be,” I said, lifting myself up to my knees beside him. I placed an arm around his waist and snuggled in close to him. I nuzzled Sam’s neck and kissed him there lightly.

He turned his head to face me, a still-haunted look in his eyes. I was resolved to heal that hurt in his eye. “Sammy, you are remarkable and amazing,” I said, giving him a quick kiss in between words, “You’re brave and strong,” I continued kissing him, sliding myself onto his lap, “You’re sweet and caring.” I settled back and stared him straight in the eye as I prepared to say something I had never said to any guy before, “Sam, I love-“

My words were cut off when Sam wrapped his arms around me and brought me down to his lips again. I let out a small gasp of surprise before melting into him. He kissed me fiercely, like he had something to prove. He gripped my arms tightly, holding me in place while his tongue began to explore. After the week of soft kisses and quiet love-making with Dean and Cas, Sam’s roughness was a shock to my system, but a very nice shock.

With a gasp, he broke away from the kiss. He stared in my eyes with an intense look I couldn’t even begin to describe or comprehend. “-you,” I finished.

Sam’s only response was to pull my shirt off and crush his lips against mine again. I unbuttoned his shirt so my hands could roam over his skin. I reached down and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Sam reached under the skirt I was wearing to pull my underwear down. I shimmied them the rest of the way down my legs. Sam pulled his jeans down to his knees but I didn’t give him the opportunity to take them the rest of the way off. I bunched my skirt up to my waist and glided myself over him. I slowly eased down into his lap, squirming around him, taking a moment with eyes closed to feel him there.

I started to rock back and forth, keeping my eyes locked with Sam’s. I fought to not look away, to not close my eyes again. I slid my hands up over his stomach and then chest, to stop on his shoulders, gripping him tight to keep my balance. I lost eye contact with Sam when an orgasm hit me. I tossed my head back, moaning at the ceiling. Sam took advantage of the slight pause to throw me on my back, placing himself on top.

His mouth roamed all over my body until he slipped one of my nipples into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue before biting it gently. It drove me wild. When he had me reduced to quivering and moaning, he positioned himself over me again. “Look at me,” he whispered roughly. When my eyes met his again, he entered me, slowly at first, picking up speed until he was practically a blur between my legs. When the next orgasm came over me, Sam moaned out my name as he came too, us both finishing at the same time.

Sam propped himself up on one elbow beside me, chest heaving, smiling down at me. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear. He leaned in close, kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear, “I love you, too.”

I noticed the first light of day creeping under the window curtains. I sat up, pulling my skirt down into place. I grabbed Sam’s hand, “Let’s go watch the sun rise.” I didn’t give him a chance to agree, just pulled on his hand until he was forced to follow me down the hallway. I grabbed an afghan off the couch on our way out. I settled onto the porch swing and, when Sam sat down beside us, threw the afghan over the two of us.

I snuggled up next to Sam, his arm around my shoulder, my head resting on his chest. We didn’t say a word to each other as the sun rose over the field. Every once in a while I’d look up at him to find a small smile on his face, or find him already staring at me. He’d give me a quick kiss and then turn his attention back.

Sometime later, I was roused from sleep by the smell of coffee and a hand on my shoulder. “Taylor… Taylor…” Cas said in a hushed tone, shaking my shoulder again.

I stretched, rubbing my eyes and asked, “Cas, what are you doing?”

“You and Sam fell asleep out here. I made coffee. Would you like some?” he asked. He held up a coffee mug. I gratefully accepted it and held it close to my chest, letting the heat from the cup warm me up. I took a tentative sip and found that it was perfect, just enough cream and sugar.

“Thanks, Cas,” I replied. Sam stirred beside me, starting to wake up himself. He stretched his arms over his head, moving his head this way and that, stretching out his neck muscles.

“Good morning,” he said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing the coffee mug Cas was holding out for him.

I shuffled my way inside and to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and was half-way through a muffin when the nausea hit me. “Shit,” I exclaimed, throwing the food down and quickly making my way down the hallway.

Dean came in while I was getting sick and placed a cold, wet washcloth on the back of my neck. I weakly smiled up at him. “Thanks.”

He sat down on the edge of the tub, rubbing my back while I waited to make sure it was over. “This is the first you’ve had morning sickness, isn’t it?” he asked. In response I just nodded. I took the washcloth and wiped my mouth and face. I bushed my teeth and turned around to face Dean. “Oh God, I’m really not looking forward to doing that every day.” I slumped into him and he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back again.

“I think you’re tough enough to get through it. I’ve been reading online, some women only experience it for a few weeks. Maybe you’ll be lucky.”

I pulled away to look up at him. “You’ve been reading up on pregnancy? I thought you hated research.”

Dean shrugged. “Monsters are easy. I just need to know where they are and how to gank ‘em. I don’t know anything about this baby building stuff.”

“That’s very sweet,” I said, straining up on my tippy toes so I could kiss his forehead.

There came a knock on the door and Sam poked his head in. “You doing all right in here?” he asked.

“Yup,” I said, settling back on my feet. I stroked a hand down Dean’s face, smiling at him before turning around and walking down the hallway.

“Can I get you anything?” Sam asked, following behind me, “Maybe some toast or a glass of water.”

I stopped and placed a hand on my stomach with a grimace on my face. “Ugh, no. I can’t stand the thought of anything in my stomach right now. I’m just going to go lay down on the couch for a bit.”

A half an hour later Cas and Sam walked by dressed for our morning jog. “Feeling any better?” Cas asked, sitting on the edge of the couch cushion, running a hand through my hair.

“A little bit, I’m just really, really tired. You guys enjoy the jog, ok? You might actually get a workout today, you won’t have my stubby little legs slowing you down.”

Cas gave the exact duplicate of the shrug Dean had given me earlier. “I’m gonna miss your ‘stubby little legs’ out there today.”

I chuckled as I pushed him away. Sam leaned over the back of the couch and kissed my forehead. “Glad you’re feeling better.” After a moment’s hesitation he added, “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” I replied, rolling back over to face Cas. I realized why Sam hesitated when I saw the hurt look on Cas’s face.

“So, you guys are there already, huh?” Dean asked from the kitchen entryway. He sounded as hurt as Cas looked.

“Um, yeah, last night,” Sam replied, looking a little sheepish.

“Don’t make a big deal of it guys, please,” I pleaded, sitting up so I could see Dean and Cas better, “I feel that same way about you two as well. I’ve just never heard you guys say it to each other and Dean’s not the type to get all emotional so, I just didn’t say it.”

“Well, I would like to hear it,” Cas stated, a surprising little pout on his lips.

“Then I’ll say it. Cas,” I took his face between my hands, “I’m so very glad you came into my life. The past week with you and Dean here has been some of the best days of my whole life. I’m thrilled at the thought of a future that includes you. I love you, Cas.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, “I... uh… I love you, too.”

“Damn, you two make a chick flick moment seem appealing,” Dean said, throwing the dish towel he had in his hand at the living room table before walking over to us. He pulled Cas up from the couch, ruffled his hair and landed a huge kiss on his lips. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas seemed a little dazed by the kiss or the proclamation, I wasn’t sure which. “I love you too, Dean. Of course, you already knew that. I am happy to hear you say it back though.”

Dean sat down on the couch beside me, running an arm along my shoulders and using it to pull me in close to him. He rested his chin on the top of my head. I felt all of a sudden like we were on display with Sam and Cas standing around us. I knew what was happening was a big emotional step forward for Dean. He never talked about his feeling, ever. I didn’t want him to feel like he had to say it just because everyone else had.

“It’s ok Dean, if you don’t want to say it. I would never want you to feel forced to,” I said softly, hugging him at the same time so he would hopefully know I wasn’t upset.

Sam and Cas nodded at each other, seeming to realize at the same time that they’re presence might be putting pressure on Dean. They silently left the house. “It’s not that I don’t feel it. I’m just bad at saying it. I mean, I’ve known Cas for over five years and have been in love with him a majority of that time but today’s the first time I’ve ever told him. I don’t even tell Sammy I love him, and for most of my life he’s been the most important person to me. So, I do - feel that way about you. I’m just not into making a display of it.”

“I understand. It’s one of the reasons I hadn’t brought it up before. But, Sammy and I had a really heart wrenching talk last night and he needed to hear it. So, it’s out there now and you’re probably going to be hearing it said around here a lot. You can be all Hans Solo about it and just say ‘I know’ if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Dean smiled. “I like that, it works for me. Hans Solo was such a badass."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Dean was right about one thing, I did get lucky and not have the morning sickness for long. However, the next three weeks that I did; I spent hours of each day leaning over the toilet. I had never felt so sick in my whole life. I lost five pounds, which under other circumstances I would’ve been happy about. Just when our worry level hit its peak, when we started thinking maybe I should go to the hospital or see my doctor, it began to lessen. Within another week, when I was scheduled to see my doctor again anyway, I was getting nauseous but no longer vomiting.

Sam, Cas, and Dean all came with me to the doctor’s appointment. I had gotten up that morning, eaten toast for breakfast and hadn’t felt nauseous at all. So, the day was looking up. It was the best I had felt in a month. I sat in the waiting room, holding Cas’s hand on one side and Sam’s on the other. A few people openly stared but I didn’t have the energy to get worked up over it. When they called my name, all four of us stood up. The nurse shook her head, “Only one visitor in the room. Sorry, maybe just the father should come back?”

We all chuckled a little to that, looking at each other. Cas was the first to sit back down, leaving Sam and Dean staring at each other. “I’ll stay, Dean. You can go,” Sam finally said, “I call dibs for next time though.”

Den grabbed my hand and we followed the nurse back to the little room. She weighed me, took my vitals and then told us the doctor would be in shortly. Dean seemed nervous, darting glances around the room. His eyes would only settle on me for a brief moment before flitting around again. His eyes finally rested on a poster showing a diagram of what was going on in a women’s body during each month of pregnancy. He stood up to take a closer look, then hastily sat back down, face a little green.

“Dean, baby, what’s wrong?” I asked, holding a hand out to him.

“It’s just weird to think that all of that,” he made a gesture to the poster on the wall, “is going on inside of there,” he gesture down to my stomach and lower, “I love there, it’s awesome. And to think of all the growing and stretching and-“ His whole body shuttered.

I shrugged, “It snaps back, for the most part. It’ll be awesome again. And just think of how awesomely big my boobs are gonna get.” I laughed, hoping he would join me. I managed to get a weak smile and a nod out of him, “I thought you were Mr. Research about all of this. Why’s it freaking you out so much right now?”

“I dunno, I guess cause we’re here. Being at the doctor’s office is making it all so very much more real.”

The conversation was ended by the doctor knocking on the door before entering. She eyed Dean and then did a double take. She cleared her throat, obviously having to force herself to tear her eyes away from Dean. I can’t say I blame her, he was worth a second or third look. She asked a bunch of questions about how I was feeling and coping with everything. When I told her about the morning sickness, she didn’t seem too concerned, stating that since it was ebbing that I should just let her know if it started to act up again.

Eventually she asked if we wanted to hear the baby’s heartbeat. Dean looked up eagerly, moving closer to the exam table. The doctor asked me to lay back and lift my shirt. She got out a gadget that looked like a white box with a microphone attached. She smeared some clear goop on my belly and began rolling the microphone-looking wand part around on my skin. All we got at first was static and incoherent sounds. Then we started hearing a steady thrumming. “Is that it?” Dean asked, eyes wide with wonder.

The doctor nodded, turning her head slightly, a small frown on her face. “What’s wrong?” I asked, heart dropping to my toes, “Is something wrong?”

“No, not wrong. Just…” she turned the machine off and reached for the ultrasound machine behind her, “we took an ultrasound at your last appointment, right? To confirm pregnancy?”

“Yes,” I said with a strained voice, wishing she would get to the point and tell me what was going on.

“And we only found one fetus, correct? I think I’m hearing two heart beats though. I’m just going to do another ultrasound to confirm. It’s not uncommon with twins to not show up on an early ultrasound, sometimes they lay on top of or beside each other in a manner that tricks the 2D quality of the ultrasound.”

She smeared more gunk on my stomach and began to work at it with the ultrasound wand. She pursed her lips and really dug into my side, trying to get a better angle I suppose. Dean grabbed my hand, eyes glued to the ultrasound monitor. "Ah-ha!” she exclaimed after a moment, pointing at the screen, “There they both are. Congratulations, it is twins.”

My head swam and I was glad that I was already laying down because surely this news would have had me crashing to the ground in a split second. “Twins?” I asked, “As in, two babies? At the same time?” I turned to Dean, “Do twins run in your family? They don’t run in mine.”

“No, I don’t know of any twins. I’m fairly sure they wouldn’t run in Cas’s ‘family’ either.”

I snorted at that before turning back to the doctor. “That’s weird, right? Isn’t it usually a genetic thing or a fertility treatment thing?”

“Depends on the mother and type of twins. Many women ovulate two eggs in a cycle, it’s possible for them to both get fertilized.”

A thought dawned on me then. I swallowed past a lump in my throat to ask, “Is it possible for each egg to be fertilized by someone different?”

The doctor paused like she was thinking about it. “Yes, it is possible. If a women slept with multiple partners in about a 4 day window, it could happen. I recall you mentioning that there were multiple men that the father could be?” I nodded. “Well, it would be a first for me personally. I’ll reach out to my colleges but I wouldn’t anticipate that changing anything about your pregnancy.”

She printed out a couple of the ultrasound photos for us and asked a few more questions before letting us go. Dean had to help me pull my jeans into place, my hands were shaking so badly. “Twins,” I whispered, “What kind of sane person has twins? Can you imagine it? We’ll constantly be feeding and changing diapers.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing there’s so many of us here to help,” Dean replied with a smile, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

We held hands walking back to the waiting room for Cas and Sam. I’m not sure what the look on my face was, but it gave them both a start. They stood up and meet us in the middle of the room. “What is it?” Sam asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, not at all. We just got some unexpected news,” I said slowly, fighting to put a smile on my face. I knew that I would come to terms with this just as I did with being pregnant. It was just so shocking, I had never considered a possibility of twins. I realized that all three of them were looking at me to continue. “Sorry,” I said tightening my grip on Dean’s hand, “They discovered that it’s twins. We’re having twins.”

“Whoa,” Sam sighed out, “That is big news.”

“That’s delightful news,” Cas said with a grin, “With another baby we’ll all be able to help more, have more time with one of the babies. It’s perfect.”

I laughed. “Thanks Cas, you’re so sweet. I like the way you look at things.”

When we got out to my car, Cas and Dean silently climbed into the backseat. We had discovered that the only way to keep me from being car sick these days was if I drove. During the ride home the only noise came from the radio, everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts.

Hours later, Cas found me standing in the doorway to the nursery, staring around at the contents of the room. He had just finished building a dresser which was nestled in one of the corners. Cas wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. “What are you thinking about?” he asked softly in my ear.

“Honestly? I was just thinking that you’re going to have some more furniture to make,” I replied.

He chuckled softly. “True. I’ll need to do two cribs now, probably another dresser. Do you think two changing tables will be necessary?”

“No point, there wouldn’t be enough room for two.”

“If this situation has taught us anything it’s that there’s always room for one more,” Cas said, placing a light kiss on my neck.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

It was a few weeks after that when things started to get a little tense. Up until that point the guys had pretty much stayed in the house. Dean had spent some time away on hunts. When Cas went out for wood or varnish, he usually went alone or with Dean. I usually did the grocery shopping alone. Sam would do the shopping sometime, or go to the library in town, but again, he always seemed to be alone. So, no one had associated me with the three new men that had showed up in town.

Cas mentioned it at super one night. I had just gotten home from work. Sam made spaghetti, garlic bread and a salad. Him and Cas had been trying to help with the dinner duties. All though Sam had gotten much better, Cas’s dinner nights almost always turned into pizza delivery or leftover nights. We were eating and laughing when I noticed a peculiar expression on Cas’s face. I asked him what he was thinking. “Why don’t we ever go out on dates? Isn’t that generally what people do? Dean and I have gone out to eat or to the movies a few times. I enjoy it. I like to be seen in public together. All though he warns me that we can’t be ‘together’ in public cause this is a ‘small town.’ I do not like that. But it gets dark in the movie theatre so then we don’t have to worry about it. That I do rather like-”

“Uh… Cas man. Remember we talked about this. The over-sharing thing?” Dean cut in before Cas could get more descriptive.

“Sorry, Dean, you’re right. We did talk about that. But, my point still remains. I think we would all like to have a date occasionally.”

I glanced from Dean to Sam, trying to determine if they felt the same way. Dean shrugged and Sam nodded. “I’m sorry guys. Do you feel like I’ve been hiding you guys away out here? I honestly hadn’t even thought about it. Between work and getting this place ready for the babies and adjusting to all of us living together, I guess I forgot about the basics. I work the lunch shift tomorrow. Why don’t you guys come to the diner around five? We can eat and then walk downtown. There’s a Fall Festival going on. We could check that out?”

When I retired to bed that night, Sam was right behind me. I hadn’t had to sleep a night alone in my bed for weeks now. We kept a rotation of the three, sometime Dean and Cas would both join me, sometimes just Dean, sometimes just Cas, but mostly it was just Sam. We never discussed it but I’m sure Dean and Cas thought it wasn’t fair to make Sam sleep by himself, when they had each other and Sam just had me. I never knew who would be in bed, they always seemed to work it out between themselves, but I didn’t mind.

“So, how long have you guys been talking about the date thing before Cas brought it up today?” I asked, shucking my clothes off. I paused to look in the mirror in the corner of the room. I turned to the side, poking my belly that was protruding a little more every day. I was afraid that I was quickly coming to the point where I would no longer be able to hide the fact that I was pregnant. I hadn’t actually told anyone else about it. With me calling in sick or having to run to the bathroom so often over the last month, most of my co-workers and regular customer suspected but so far, no one had asked about it.

“It’s not like that. We haven’t really talked about it. More like tiptoed around it. Dean made a comment one day that we all stay so busy with various things that we never take the time to do things together. I said in passing the other day that there was an art exhibit in DC that I wanted to go to. Cas suggested I take you and that’s when I realized that none of us have ever taken you on a proper date.” Sam came up behind me, slid his arms around my side and rested his hands on my belly. He looked at our reflections in the mirror and saw the frown on my face. “It’s not your fault. To be completely fair, none of us asked you.”

“I know, I just can’t believe I didn’t realize it before. It shouldn’t have had to be pointed it.” I turned around in his arms so I could face him. “How long is that art exhibit for? Could we go see it next week on one of my days off?”

“Of course. That sounds nice. Just you and me?”

“Yeah, if that’s what you want. That’s fine with me.” I smiled at him and stretched up on my toes to reach his mouth with mine.

When Sam, Dean and Cas walked into the diner the next day, it seemed as if every single head turned to stare at them. The whole restaurant was silent for ten seconds before conversations broke out at each table. I gave them a weary look as I sat them at an empty booth, telling them I had ten minutes left of my shift and then I was going to change clothes and join them. As I made my way back to my tables for a final check on a few customers, I heard multiple mentions about my three guys. Most people just seemed curious as to who they were, why they were still in town, wondering where they came from and where they were staying. A few people seemed a little suspicious, like I said before, it’s a small town and strangers rarely received a warm welcome.

I came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, wearing mascara, red lipstick, black pants and a red blouse. With my pale skin and black hair, I thought I looked pretty snazzy. And it must have been true, I heard a few whistles and good-natured catcalls as I made my way across the diner to the booth. Dean and Cas were sitting together on one side. I leaned over the hug them both and gave them each a kiss on the check before sliding in on the other side next to Sam.

Sally, our waitress, rushed right over as soon as I sat down. She and I chatted idly for a moment before we placed our order. Cheeseburgers for me and Dean, a tuna melt for Cas and, no surprise here, a salad for Sam. When Sally left we lapsed into silence. I noticed Cas’s eyes darting around nervously. “What’s wrong Cas?” I asked, lowering my voice so the surrounding tables couldn’t hear us, “You look worried.”

“I am just starting to realize that Dean was right about us not being too public. Some of the people here don’t seem too open to the idea.” He hung his head and peered up at me through his eyelashes, a slight pout on his face.

“Did someone say something to you?” I asked, ready to get defensive and confrontational.

Cas shook his head. “No, not directly,” Dean said, angrily. He looked at Cas like he wanted to pull him into a big hug or rub his back and tell him it was going to be ok.

We lapsed into silence again and this time I heard it. From all around us I heard snippets of conversation, “unnatural” “un-Christian” “what is this town coming to?” rude terms and sicker comments that I won’t repeat. I reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on Cas’s shoulder. He bought his hand out from under the table, where I finally realized he had been holding Dean’s hand where people couldn’t see, and placed it over my hand. “I’m sorry, Cas. If it’s bothering you so much, we can leave.”

DJ, one of the cooks, walked by and overheard what I had said. He stopped at our table and looked around at the tables surrounding ours, listening in as I had just done. DJ had been a cook at the diner from the day he graduated high school, some 30 years prior. Everyone knew him and respected him. He had seen it all and done it all. He squeezed my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. Then I could see anger seep into his pale blue eyes. He turned around to face the rest of the restaurant. “You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves,” he chastised in an even tone loud enough to be heard in every single corner of the building, “Gossiping like a bunch of teenagers. Ruining these nice folks dinner. How dare you? Like any of us are perfect. I don’t want to hear it again. Now, I know I don’t own the place, I’m just a lowly cook, I can’t kick any of your sorry asses out or refuse service; but I can guaran-damn-tee if I catch anyone making these two feel uncomfortable to be living in our fine town again, you will not like what happens the next time I catch you out on the street.”

DJ clapped Dean and Cas each on the shoulder and made his way back to the kitchen with an awed silence following him. I glanced from Dean to Cas, who had tears brimming in his eyes, completely stunned. Slowly conversations started again, this time none of it targeted at us in any way. I still felt anxious and twitchy, like I expected a fight. From the tense way Sam and Dean were holding their shoulders, I could tell they felt the same.

A few minutes later, Sally brought us our food. “Everything ok here?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, darting a look from Dean to Cas and then settling on me.

“Yeah, Sally, everything is fine. Thank you,” I replied, trying to smile, afraid it came out more of a grimace.

She smiled at all three of the boys. “You guys just remember, you’re part of the family now. We take care of our own.”

Sam thanked her and Dean and Cas just nodded. “Do you guys still want to walk through the festival down town?” I asked, grabbing the ketchup bottle and dumping a huge dollop next to my fries. “I totally understand if the mood is ruined now.”

“No, we’ll go,” Dean stated, “I’m not going to let that destroy our evening together. Let’s, uh, let’s just not talk about it ok? Pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Ok,” I agreed, “So, Cas, how’s the blanket chest coming along? I didn’t get a chance to peak into the garage at it this morning before I left.”

“Very well. I didn’t get as much done today as I had hoped.” He threw a small grin in Dean’s direction. “I got a little distracted.”

Sam snorted at the statement. “Yeah, I’d say distracted. I’m surprised the garage is still standing.” I laughed and eventually Dean and Cas joined in. It went far for alleviating the tension that had settled on our table.

After Cas finished his sandwich his hand disappeared under the table again, most likely resting on Dean’s thigh or holding his hand again. I waited for Sam to finish his salad and then curled up under his shoulder, his arm resting on the top of the booth behind me. Sally came back by and asked if we wanted any dessert. “Yes,” Dean responded enthusiastically, “I would like a piece of pie.”

“Get the cherry,” I suggested, “It’s the best. I’ll take a slice myself.”

“Ok cherry pie it is,” Dean said with a smile.

“Anyone else?” Sally asked, looking from Sam to Cas. They both just shook their heads.

When the pie arrived, Dean and Cas’s hands reappeared on the table. I pulled my pie off the table so I could stay snuggled up with Sam, feeding him a few bites. The first bite hit Dean’s mouth and he exclaimed, “Fuck me, this is some good pie.”

I laughed. “Told you. Old family recipe. I remember my granny teaching me to make her famous pie crust when I was just a kid, maybe eight years old.”

“You mean, you can make this pie? Like, at any time? How the hell is this the first time I’m eating it? I feel betrayed.”

“Wow, Dean,” I raised my eyebrows, a little shocked, “How did I not know you had such a hard-on for pie? I feel like I’ve missed something.”

“Yeah, I love me some pie. It’s the perfect food. It makes me happy.”

“I can see that. I guess I’ll have to start making them for you then.”

Dean looked down at his small plate of pie with a look I had never seen in his eyes outside of the bedroom. He ate it slowly, savoring every bite. I locked eyes with Cas. “Do you feel like you’ve just walked in on him with someone else? I feel like we should be giving him some privacy,” I asked, a grin on my face.

“Shut up,” Dean joked, in between bites of pie.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

After dinner we walked down the street to the Fall Festival. There was a Farmers’ Market where I picked up some apples to make Dean a pie and Sam bought a bottle of honey mead. There were arts and crafts, kids getting their faces painted, and a hay ride. We walked around for a few hours. I started off holding Sam’s hand but then I saw a sour look creep up on Cas’s face, his eyes darting down to Dean’s hand. I grabbed Cas’s hand in one of mine and Dean’s in the other. I bumped my hip into Cas to make him smile.

Later, while we were walking back to the car, Cas looked around and, noticing that we were all alone, reached out for Dean’s hand, finally. He let out a sigh and moved so close to him that their hips brushed while walking. It made Sam and me smile at each other.

Dean and Cas were further up the street than us when Dean stopped them suddenly, cocking his head to the side like he heard something we didn’t. A moment later, three men stumbled out of an ally to our right. Sam moved me behind him, taking a protective stance. It was dark and the men were careful to avoid the few streetlight scattered on the road. They began to mock Dean and Cas, yelling out obscenities and cruel names. Dean dropped Cas’s hand and took a defensive stance himself. Cas held his hands up and started trying to back away, asking everyone to just calm down.

One of the men lunged for Cas and Dean sprang into action. Sam took off running down the street to defend his brother. “No, no, NO!” I started in a whisper that built up to a shout. I reached out to Sam but my fingers only brushed the back of his jacket.

If there had only been two I think Dean would’ve taken care of them on his own. As it was, two of them were holding Dean’s arms while the third was punching away at him, stomach, face, torso, anywhere he could land a blow. Dean was trying to land kicks on him, but his attacker was just too close. Sam tackled the man that was hitting his brother and when he got him to the ground, straddled him and gave him a few punches to the face until he passed out.

I screamed then when someone touched my shoulder. I spun towards them, mind racing, trying desperately to remember any self-defense. My breath whooshed out of me when I realized it was just Cas. He started trying to tug me back down the street, away from danger. “No, I’m not leaving them,” I said, planting my feet firmly.

I turned back to the fight to see Dean slam one of the men up against the wall, ramming the man’s hand again and again until, with a glint of metal, he let go of the knife he was holding. Sam was landing kicks in the stomach of the third man, who was laying prone on the ground next to the other man Sam had beaten unconscious. “Enough!” I screamed, shaking off Cas’s hand and running down the street, “I think that's enough.” I grabbed Sam around the waist and he let me pull him away. Cas went to Dean and pulled him away.

I looked up at Sam, tears streaming down my face. He had a nasty cut above his eyebrow that was bleeding freely down half of his face. Cas had one arm wrapped around Dean, helping him walk over to us. His face was covered in cuts, bruises already starting to form, and the way he was clutching his side made me think he might have a few bruised or broken ribs. “Hospital?” I asked.

Dean shook his head. “Sammy is all the doctor I need. Right, Sammy?” He attempted to laugh but winced instead, clutching his side a little tighter.

“Ok then, let’s get you guys home.” As we were walking away I could here moans and shuffling as the three men started to come around. We walked a little faster and I breathed a sigh of relief when we rounded the corner and the Impala came into view.

“Who wants to drive?” Dean asked, dangling his keys out in front of him. “One time only offer.”

Cas nodded at me so I took the keys. Him and I got Dean nestled into the backseat, Cas beside him and Sam climbed in upfront. I’m not sure my vision was any less impaired than Sam’s would’ve been, I drove home with a steady rain of tears dripping from my eyes.

When we got home, Sam cleaned himself up first while Cas helped Dean strip out of his clothes. I sucked in a deep breath when I saw Dean’s chest. Dark red bruises blossomed over the left hand side of his rib cage and blood was flowing down his arm from a cut high on his bicep.

Sam was sewing up the gash in his own eyebrow when I walked back into the bathroom. “You look like that isn’t the first time you’ve had to sew yourself up,” I stated, sitting down on the edge of the tub.

“Occupational hazard,” he replied, cutting the thread. He gave me a small smile in the mirror. “We’ll be fine.” He turned around to face me, kneeling beside me and placing a comforting hand on my knee.

I sniffled and shook my head. “Don’t worry about me right now. Go take care of Dean. I’m more worried about him.”

He stood up, kissed my forehead and called for Cas to bring Dean in. When Dean came in, he took a long look at himself in the mirror. “The next few days are not going to be easy,” he said, seemingly more to himself than any of us. Sam asked me to get an ice pack for Dean’s ribs so I silently walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

I banged around in the freezer for a while before realizing that we had neither ice nor an ice pack. I grabbed a bag of frozen peas, hoping they’d make a good substitute. I wrapped it in a dish towel and carried it back to the bathroom. Sam was sewing up Dean’s arm so I handed the make-shift ice pack to Cas. I turned away and didn’t look again until Sam was done. Cas gingerly lifted Dean’s injured arm so he could reach the rib with the ice pack. Dean flinched when the cold hit his exposed skin.

I felt dizzy from all the emotional turmoil of the day. I walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring off into space. After a few minutes, Sam walked in and joined me. He grabbed my hand and sat there with me, looking at the wall in front of us. “You ok?” he asked eventually.

I shook my head. “No, Sam, I’m pretty fair from ok right now. After what happened at the diner and now this. I can’t believe it. I mean, this is the 21st Century, I can’t believe that this kind of shit is still going on. And the worst part is that, if I had seen their faces, I’m sure I would’ve known those men. I’ve probably known them for most of my life. If you had asked me yesterday I would’ve said that no one here was capable of something like this. I knew if we went public with our relationship, it would cause problems. I never thought that Dean and Cas going public with theirs would cause such… blind hatred. I knew there’d be talk and judgment and not everyone would agree. But this? I never would’ve seen this coming. I’m so sorry I asked you guys to come out here.” I started crying in earnest again and Sam wrapped his arms around me.

When I calmed myself down, Sam pulled me away enough to look down at me. “This isn’t your fault. It could happen anywhere. A certain sort of person is just never going to be able to cope with someone else’s happiness. Dean will be fine. He’s been banged up worse than this before, Cas and I have too. It’s part of the hunter life. You’ll see, Dean will spend a few days on the couch, whining and needing constant care and then he’ll bounce right back to his feet and you’ll never know any of this happened.”

Cas knocked on the door and poked his head in. “Hey, I’ve got Dean settled in out on the couch. Pumped full of painkillers. He wants to sleep out there tonight.” He shuffled his feet before continuing, “So, if I could sleep in here. I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

“Of course, Cas.” Sam kissed me good night and, after a moment’s consideration, gave Cas a hug as he passed him on his way out.

I rubbed away the last of the tears from my eyes and opened my arms up for Cas. He slumped in front of me on the floor, laying his head on my lap instead. He clung to my legs desperately as he wept, his whole body wrenching from the sobs. I bent over him, my head and hands resting on his back, trying my best to murmur comforting words to him.

When he was done, he backed away and sat on the floor looking up at me. “I’ll never understand all the hate in this world. How can anyone have time for hate when there’s so much to love here? How can anyone hate someone for who and how they love? Does anyone understand it? I know I’m not the best representation here, there’s plenty about humans I don’t get. Do you?”

“No, Cas, I don’t understand it either. I wish I could erase it out of this world, but I can’t.” I couldn’t find any words to describe just how sickened I was and heartbroken over the whole situation. We lapsed into silence, looking at each other, nothing to say that could fix what had happened, nothing to suggest to keep it from happening again.

After a few minutes, Cas began to get ready for bed. I slipped out of the bedroom and walked down the hall to check on Dean. He was already asleep, arm stretched out off the couch. My eyes followed his arm and I realized it was reached out to Sam. He had pulled one of the armchairs over by the couch and was asleep in it, his arm stretched over the side, like he had fallen asleep holding Dean’s hand. I gave them each a kiss on the forehead before padding off back down the hallway.

We might not be able to squash out the hate in the world; but maybe we could fill our little portion of it with enough love that it wouldn’t matter. Maybe we could find a way to pull that love down around ourselves like a shield and use it to protect us from the evil out there.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Sam drove me to work the next day since that’s where I had left my car the night before. I set myself the task of looking out for anyone harboring limps or a black eye. I gave everyone who came in a shrewd once-over, determined to find out who had tried to do worse than just hurt my boys.

I was in the kitchen waiting for an order when DJ stopped to chat. “Did you enjoy the rest of your night, sweetheart?” he asked, putting an order up in the window.

I bit my lip, wanting to lie and say yes, but the tears springing into my eyes took away that option. “Um… it actually was a pretty great evening, until we were walking back to the car.” I told DJ about the three men that had jumped us.

DJ’s face turned red and I could see the rage in his eyes. “Did those bastards lay a finger on you? Is the baby ok?” My eyes bulged when he mentioned my pregnancy. “Oh hush. We’ve all figured it out. You getting sick in the bathroom every day, you’ve stopped wearing them tight t-shirts, but the biggest clue for me was when you stopped drinking coffee.”

“Well, shit,” I muttered, “I guess there’s no point denying it then. Yes, I’m pregnant, twins actually. And they’re completely fine. Cas kept me out of harm’s way.”

“Now, which one is Cas? I figure we should get to know more about these fellas. Seeing how they seem to be such a big part of your life now.”

I was momentarily saved from answering by the arrival of my table’s food. After delivering the plates I did a quick round of my other tables, wiped down some now empty tables and then went back to find DJ again. I knew he wouldn’t let the subject drop and figured he had earned at least part of the story after sticking up for us the night before.

I told him an extremely condensed version of how I had met Sam and Dean. I tried not to outright lie but made it sound like Sam and I were together and Dean and Cas were together and that they had come to help Sam and I with the babies. By the time I was done talking, an audience had gathered around us. “It’s a shame really, Cas and Den being gay. I wouldn’t mind getting my paws on one, or both, of them,” Sally said, grabbing her order before scooting out of the kitchen.

A few of the other waitresses nodded in agreement, chuckling with each other. I didn’t correct her on their orientation, not wanting anyone to think they may have a chance with them.

I took another order out to the floor and realized that I felt a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It was a relief to not have to worry about slipping up and saying something about the pregnancy or my boys in front of my co-workers. I knew the way news traveled around the diner and town. I probably wouldn’t have to relay the news to another soul but everyone in town would know soon enough.

That afternoon, as I was getting ready to leave, I heard a commotion out by the door. I looked to find Sally, DJ and several other people blocking a man’s access to the restaurant. My heart sped up as I saw the man was sporting a black eye, a busted nose, and obviously had been in a fight recently. Then my heart sank as I realized he had been one of my high school teachers, a favorite science teacher, actually. He caught me staring at him and looked down, shame clear in his eyes. “I came here to apologize, Taylor,” Mr. Stewart called over the shoulders of the people in front of him

I walked closer, being careful to stay out of reach. DJ stood protectively beside me, arms crossed over his chest. “I was drunk as a skunk and wasn’t thinking straight. I’m sorry as hell for my part.”

“Sorry?!” I screeched, “You’re sorry? Did you see what you did to him? Do you really think that sorry is an appropriate response?” DJ’s hand was digging into my arm. I realized I had taken a menacing step towards Mr. Stewart, raising my fists and shaking them at him. DJ held me back as if he thought I was about to attack. He might have been right.

“I know, I know,” he replied, slumping his shoulder forward, “It’s inexcusable. I could never ask you to forgive me but I had to come apologize anyway.” He turned around and quickly left before I could start yelling at him again.

I went out the back door so I could scream my frustration where, hopefully, no one could hear me. By the time I got home I had gotten myself under enough control that I had a smile on my face when I walked through the door. I found Dean on the couch, asleep with his head on Cas’s lap. Cas was sitting there peacefully, reading my copy of The Hobbit, absent-mindedly stroking a hand over Dean’s forehead. I sat down in the armchair that was still next to the couch from Sam sleeping in it the night before.

“How is he?” I asked, nodding in Dean’s direction. I pulled off my shoes, relieved to be off of my feet for the rest of the day. I wondered how long I’d be able to keep up my full-time or more schedule at the diner.

Cas put down the book and turned slightly towards me to give me his full attention. “He’s still very sore but he’ll be ok. I’m more worried about his…” Cas struggled for the right word.

“Psyche?” I offered.

Cas nodded with shiny eyes. “I’m afraid,” he looked down at his lap to make sure Dean was still asleep before continuing in a whisper so soft I could hardly hear it, “he’ll use it as an excuse to end things between him and I.”

My eyes flew wide open and my mouth dropped open in an ‘o’ of surprise. “Cas, I don’t think that’s going to happen. He loves you.”

“I know. I just hope it’s enough.” Cas continued stroking Dean’s head, book momentarily forgotten. We both sat there watching Dean sleep. I mulled over what Cas had said, hoping his fears would turn out to be ungrounded.

A few minutes later Dean began to stir and wake up. Cas hastily picked his book back up, pretending to read when Dean’s eyes popped open. “Heya Cas,” he gazed up at Cas, a grin twitching at his lips. He made motions to try to sit up but stopped with a wince. Cas placed his hands gently under Dean’s arms and helped him up. Cas excused himself saying he was going to go help Sam with dinner.

Dean settled back against the couch and patted the spot next to him that Cas had just vacated. I eased myself down in the spot and Dean immediately snuggled himself up against me, head on my shoulder. “How was your day, darlin’?” he asked, looking up at my face.

“It was fine. Um… one of the men from last night came in,” I muttered, unsure how Dean would take the news.

“What?!” He sat up too fast, the blood drained from his face and he clutched at his rib cage with a hiss of breath. He took a second to compose himself and then turned slightly to face me. “Who is he? What’s his name? Where does he live?”

“And what good would that do? So you can go return the favor? Go beat the shit out of him? What good is that going to do? Besides he was there to apologize. And he wasn’t looking too good himself.”

“Good, I hope he looked as shitty as I feel today. Son of a bitch.” Dean mumbled more curses and threats under his breath. He let out a frustrated sigh, running one hand through his hair. “I guess I can see where you’re coming from, but it would really make me feel a lot better to put that creep in the hospital.”

“Trust me, if he ever comes near you again I will gladly point out to you his house and everywhere he ever hangs out. I’m pissed, I knew this man from when I was younger and I always trusted him. I’m shocked and appalled that he had anything to do with this. But he’s not a violent man and he begged for forgiveness. I have to give him a chance.”

“I don’t agree, but I know Cas and Sam would so I won’t bitch about it too much… for now,” Dean said but the glare he gave me made me think that the subject wasn’t completely closed.

We set in a tense silence for a few minutes before, with another frustrated sigh Dean settled himself back down on my shoulder. I let out a relieved sigh of my own and placed my head on top of his, reaching out to lace my fingers around his. “I’m sorry you got hurt Dean. I wish I could somehow take it away, like it never happened,” I murmured in his ear, “I love you.”

“I know,” he replied warmly, the grin on his lips letting me know that eventually everything would be ok and get back to normal.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Dean stayed on the couch for two more nights, this time with Cas curled up in the armchair beside him. Those three days Cas hardly left his side and never complained or grumbled once when Dean asked him for anything.

I came home from the dinner shift late that night and was shocked and pleased to see Dean sitting on the porch swing, swigging from a beer. I gave him a huge smile and a hug as I sat down next to him. “I guess you’re feeling better then,” I asked, running a hand over the soft spikes of his hair. I let my hand trail down his neck and over his shoulder to run down his arm.

He ignored my advance and just nodded in response to my question. He set the now-empty bottle down on the ground. “Bobby called,” he stated, avoiding my eye by looking out across the yard, “He needs some help on a case nearby.”

“Dean, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’re still healing.”

“I’m not going. I wanted to but I was vetoed. Cas is going with Sam instead.” Dean’s eyes darkened in anger as they continued to roam around the scenery around us.

“Cas… is hunting…with Sam?” I asked slowly, rolling the words around on my tongue as if hearing them said aloud would make them more cohesive. I had spent so much time lamenting with Cas over Dean and Sam being gone, it didn’t seem possible for Cas to be in the line of fire. I had forgotten that Cas began his existence as an angel, a warrior, a soldier. The Cas I knew was sensitive and awkward a little shy and introverted. He didn’t match the image in my head of a hunter.

Cas came bursting out of the house, duffle bag hitched up on his shoulder, sloppy grin pasted to his face. “Hey Dean, Sam’s looking for the Impala keys. Is it ok if we take the Impala? On our hunting trip, me and Sam? Together hunting,” he babbled excitedly.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Dean responded sarcastically, “Keys are upstairs in our bedroom, on the dresser.”

Cas was in such a state of euphoria he didn’t notice the worried look on my face nor the angry look on Dean’s. I figured it made sense, Cas being excited to get out of the house and go on an adventure. His whole life had probably been a great big adventure until he lost his grace. I got the feeling that Dean had kept Cas out of a lot of fights and hunts since he turned human. I had heard stories that Cas would sometimes forget that he was no longer invincible. Apparently the first hunt they had taken Cas out on afterwards he had gotten stabbed in the stomach and bled out so much they thought they were going to lose him. Cas had sacrificed his chance at blocking the blade so he could behead one vamp, leaving himself vulnerable for the other vamp to sink the knife in. When asked about it Cas had responded that he knew exactly what he was doing, while the one vamp was busy trying to kill him he had gotten the chance to kill them both; however, he hadn’t calculated his new mortality into the equation. He hadn’t been allowed back on any hunts for a long while after that.

Dean’s anger shocked me though. He seemed jealous that he couldn’t go along, not at all worried. Maybe he was just hiding his feelings; anger was a more natural emotion for him to show than something as “soft” as anxiety. It hurt if that was the truth of the situation, that he didn’t feel comfortable enough with me to show his true feelings. As I was staring at him, trying to figure out what was going on his head, his eyes darted to me. In that moment a bit of the mask fell away. I saw a large depth of sorrow reflected there, for just a second before he shut himself off completely.

Dean stood up and opened the door. He gestured with the cock of his head that I should go first. “C’mon, we should probably go help Cas pack. Knowing him he’ll pack weapons and forget underwear or something.” He tried to laugh it off and I let him, hoping that when we were alone he would let me behind that stone wall in his mind again.

It was late that night when we said our goodbyes and gave one last round of hugs and kisses to Sam and Cas before they backed out of the driveway. Dean had taken Sam aside and made him promise to look out for Cas and then had taken Cas aside and made him promise the same about Sam.

I spent a lot of time alone during the two weeks that Cas and Sam were gone. Dean would always crawl into bed with me at the end of the night, but spent most of his time out in the garage. He worked on Sam’s car during the day and when I got home, he would trade my car for Sam’s. I have to admit, my car hadn’t run that well in years but I would rather have had Dean’s company.

I came home one night to a completely empty house, Sam’s car was gone along with Dean. A few hours later as I was starting to get worried about where he might have gone, Dean came limping into the living room. The smell of whiskey hung in a cloud all around him.

“Dean, are you okay?” I asked, hesitantly.

“No,” he responded, stopping in front of me. He used one hand to place the other on my shoulder. He picked up one of my hands and, placing it over his shoulder, asked me to push hard. He jerked his body and I could both feel and hear the pop as his shoulder slid back into place.

“What the hell happened, Dean? Did you get into another fight?” I asked, shaking out my hand, trying to erase the feel of his bones sliding together underneath them.

“Yes,” he replied, walking past me into the kitchen. He grabbed the bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and held it up to the side of his swollen face. “I got a call from Sammy. Cas got hurt when they went up against that shapeshifter last night. He tripped over a log while running through the woods. Somehow managed to break his foot. He’ll be all right but, I just needed to get out of the house. So I went down to a bar in town. These two guys started heckling me. So I took them out back and taught them a lesson.”

“Oh Dean, I’m-“

“No! Don’t say it,” he interrupted, “Don’t tell me you’re sorry or how awful you feel. I don’t want to hear it.” Dean turned his back but not before I had seen the tears in his eyes.

“Dean,” I started again, coming up behind him and placing a light kiss on the back of his neck, “I’m sorry that there are pieces of shit in this town that treat you this way. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. I wish there was something I could do about it.”

Dean spun around and pushed me up against the refrigerator. He bruised his lips against mine. “Maybe there is something you can do. Make me forget about him. Make me love you so much that I can’t think about anyone else, even Cas. Could you burn him out of my mind?” He kissed me again, roughly. There was nothing but poor desperation in the kiss and the way he pawed at my chest. “Please, please, please,” he chanted as the kiss moved from my lips down my neck.

“Dean…. Oh, Dean…it just doesn’t work that way,” I said softly, stopping his downward trek by placing a hand on each of his cheeks and moving his head up to look at me, “You can’t control your heart that way, no more than you can control what other people think about you.”

Dean lost control over his tears at that point, sliding down my body to sit in a heap at my feet. I sat down beside him, holding him and rocking him as he cried. After a few minutes he straightened himself up and wiped the tears away. He cuddled me back and said, “You and Cas are the best thing that ever happened to me. But I can’t stand the way people look at us, the things they must say about us. I wish they would just accept us or leave us alone.”

“Well, we don’t have to stay here. If you want to move back to the bunker, I completely understand.”

“No, the bunker is no place to raise children. Here is fine. Maybe eventually, when they realize we aren’t going anywhere, maybe they’ll just get over it.”

“If you keep kicking the asses of everyone talking shit about you, we won’t have to worry about it for long.”

Cas was laid up in the hotel while Bobby and Sam finished the hunt without him. When they finally came home, Bobby followed them.

When Bobby walked into the house I couldn’t stop the glare I gave him. His face crumpled a little and he nodded as he said, “I understand. I don’t like to bring any of the boys home broken. It’s an unfortunate part of the business though.”

“I’m sorry Bobby. I’m trying really hard not to blame you. I know they’re like sons to you and you would never endanger them on purpose.” I gave him a squeeze on the shoulder trying to show him there were no hard feelings.

Dean came in then, struggling under the weight of Cas around his not-yet-fully-healed shoulder. He gently deposited Cas on the couch, propped his foot up on the coffee table with a pillow underneath it. Dean flopped down next to him. “I guess it’s my turn to take care of you this time, huh?” Dean asked with a laugh, clapping Cas on the knee.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

The next week, on one of my days off from work, Sam and I made date plans to go to Washington, DC. It was about a two hour drive, which was filled with a constant stream of talking from one or the other of us. Sam kept a hand on my thigh when he wasn’t having to switch gears. He said more than once how happy he was to just get away from the house and do something not related to hunting for a change. The longer we were on the road, the more he seemed to relax. The smile seemed to never leave his face the entire day.

We went to the American History Museum first where the exhibit was that he wanted to visit. History had never really been my cup of tea but I was pleased to see Sam so happy. He seemed to be in his element, surrounded by knowledge and not monsters. He caught me staring wistfully at him. “What?” he asked with a smile. “Are you bored? Sorry, I get a little nerdy about this stuff.”

“No, not at all. I’m enjoying watching you take it all in. I’ve just never seen you smile so much and seem so comfortable. I know that hunting isn’t a passion for you like it is for Dean, but I never realized how… upset it makes you.”

“It was never supposed to be permanent for me. I’m coming to terms though. I can still find happiness in the non-hunting parts of my life.” Hi eyes lingered on my face and he gave me a smile when he said that.

When Sam was done with that museum we walked down the street for lunch. We found a little sandwich shop and nestled ourselves into a table in the corner. I ate quickly, suddenly feeling famished when I smelled the food. I was 18 weeks along and showing to the point that I couldn’t hide it anymore. My jeans and normal pants could not be buttoned. I had grumbled about my shrinking clothing until Dean and Sam surprised me with a new wardrobe. They had bought me flowy tops, skirts with elastic waist bands, dresses, and maternity pants. I never asked where they got their money, feeling it was probably better not to know. I couldn’t think of a single legal way they could make money from hunting.

We ended up at the Natural History Museum next because I wanted to walk through the butterfly garden. The garden was in an indoor greenhouse with beautiful flowers everywhere and dozens upon dozens of different kinds of butterflies. Just as I was taking a picture of Sam in front of some of the flowers, a butterfly landed on his nose, wings out stretched. Laughing, he wrinkled up his nose to make it fly away, but not before I had captured the moment on my camera. “They say it’s good luck when one lands on you,” I replied, reaching out for his hand.

“I think I’m already the luckiest guy here, probably the luckiest guy in the city,” Sam replied, bringing our clasped hands up to his lips and laying a kiss on my knuckles.

We walked along a bit more and as we were almost at the exit a butterfly landed on my stomach, a moment later another one joined it. Sam took my camera from my hand so he could take a picture to show Cas and Dean. He handed me back my camera, a proud look on his face. “I can’t wait to meet our babies. I can’t wait to start a family,” he said, taking my hand again as the butterflies flew off.

We walked out of the exit swinging our hands together, smiling at each other in the sappy way that usually only new couples do. We walked around aimlessly for a while after that, ducking into little shops and quirky stores along the street. The smiles never leaving our faces and whenever I looked at Sam I could see love reflected in his eyes. I felt greedy and gluttonous. It didn’t seem right for one person to have so much happiness. I understood why sonnets and songs and poetry and countless stories had been written about it. Searching for this kind of happiness could be a lifelong journey of discovery and heartache. Having it was the best, most contented feeling in the whole world. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, tell it to strangers, encourage everyone I met to take the chance, find what made them blissful, grab it by the horns and never let it go.

When my feet got tired from all the walking we strolled slowly back to the car. The sun was beginning to set as we drove out of the city. Sam didn’t press any conversation and just sang along lightly to the radio. The sound of the tires on the pavement combined with the exhaustion of walking around all day lulled me right to sleep.

When the car stopped I woke up and realized we were not home yet. In fact, we were barely 30 minutes outside of DC. I shot a bewildered look over at Sam when I noticed we were in a hotel parking lot. “I thought it might be nice to spend a night just the two of us. Cas and Dean have taken over your bed while Cas is recovering and my bed is just not big enough for us to share. I’ve missed you snuggling up with me and waking up to you in the morning,” Sam explained, pulling a duffle bag out of the back that I had failed to notice until that point, “I packed some things for us… If you want to. If you want to go home, we can. I just thought it would make a nice surprise.”

“No, Sam, it’s a wonderful thought. Very sweet of you,” I said, opening my door and scrambling to my feet.

The room Sam got for us was bigger than any hotel room I had ever stayed in. When you walked in there was a huge bathroom to the left, complete with hot tub. Then a little further in there was a sitting room with a couch, TV and arm chairs. The bed, dresser and night stands were tucked into the back of the room, separated by two dressing curtains. “This is a really nice place,” I stated, spinning around in the middle of the sitting area to get a full view.

“Are you hungry? We could order room service?” Sam asked, setting the duffle bag down at the foot of the bed.

“That sounds awesome. I’ve never been to a place with room service before. Could you order me a salad, Caesar maybe? I’m going to go soak in the tub a little. My back and feet are killing me from walking around today.” I rubbed at the small of my back, feeling a little bit of panic. I wasn’t even halfway through my pregnancy and wondered just how bad it would get before the end.

I rummaged through the bag to see what Sam had packed as he called in our order. I chuckled to myself when I saw that he had packed normal pajamas, which these days consisted of one of his undershirts and sweatpants, and also a black mostly sheer nightie that I had never seen before. It was solid satin material along the chest but completely sheer in the back and stomach. I pulled it out holding it up to make sure it was big enough. I quickly realized it didn’t matter, the gown was open in the front starting under the bust line. It had a few ties across the stomach in case you wanted it closed, but left undone there was plenty of room for my ever growing belly. I stood there debating between my choices before grabbing the nightie and a matching pair of underwear.

I was still soaking in the warm water of the tub when I heard a knock on the door and Sam poked his head in. He stepped around the door and his gaze swept over my body. “Something about seeing your body swell with pregnancy makes you even more beautiful.” He sat down on his knees next to the tub and swept a hand down the front of my body. It made me shiver, even in the heat of the water. His touch could almost always do that to me.

I sat up so I could reach his face, pulling him down close enough to kiss. As the kiss deepened his hands roamed over my wet body. He slipped his hands under the water and between my legs. He caressed me there until I moaned his name. Then he finally slipped a finger inside, quickly followed by another. He kissed me harder, as if he was trying to open me up and climb down into the very center of my body. One hand stayed tangled up in my hair, keeping me right where he wanted me, where we both wanted me. His fingers pumped in and out, brushing along that sweet spot deep inside. He used his thumb to circle around my nub, coaxing sweet sounds from my mouth. I tore away from his mouth to scream his name as he finally pushed me over that shiny edge into orgasm.

Sam removed his hand from the water and cradled my face with both of his hands. He laid gentle kisses along my jaw and up to my forehead. I fluttered my eyelashes at him, managing a weak smile as I slid, boneless, back into the water. I jumped at the sound of a knock on the hotel room door. “Well, that was perfect timing,” Sam chuckled as he went to get our food.

I let myself sit in the afterglow for a few minutes before draining the tub and climbing out. I dried myself off and slipped into the underwear and nightie, leaving the front untied so it flowed along my sides, leaving my stomach bare. When I walked out to the sitting area, Sam was sitting on the couch, two salads on the table in front of him, waiting for me. He looked up and gulped when he saw me standing there. “I was really hoping you’d choose to wear that,” he said, a husky tone to his voice.

I settled down on the couch next to him, pulling one of the salads closer to myself. “Eat up Sam. You’re going to need your energy for what I’ve got planned next,” I growled back at him, a wicked grin on my face.


	26. Chapter 26

Not going to work every day was something that I struggled to come to terms with. I did not like depending on Cas and Dean to bring money into the household. It made me feel weak to have to depend on someone else that strongly. On the other hand, the boys seemed to love having me at home to themselves. I gave nightly cooking lessons and, after dinner, the boys helped me get the house ready for Christmas. Once I found out that the boys had never had a proper family holiday, I went into overdrive. I had made wreaths for the front door, back door, and the garage door. We had a tree in the living room, the dining room, and Cas had showed up after work one day with a small tree for my bedroom.

Cas seemed to love the trees most of all. He laughed and laughed when I placed the angel on top of the first tree. “This is not what an angel looks like,” he commented, “There are no fluffy white dresses and harps in heaven.” But he still stared in awe when I plugged it in every night.

Two weeks before Christmas, I had an appointment with my doctor. She put me on restriction, citing that it was getting close to time and twins were almost always early. She didn’t want me straining myself and causing myself to go into labor even earlier. I was supposed to stay off my feet as much as possible and not lift anything heavy. That caused me to rely even more on the three men in my house to take care of me. They were more than up to the task. Sam and Cas spent hours together in the kitchen, creating grocery lists and finding new recipes to try. They were both eager to try to cook a big Christmas dinner for us.

On Christmas Eve, it started snowing little fluffy white dots of snow. I sat in the living room with the curtains pulled open, a steaming mug of apple cider in my hands, watching it fall down and listening to the sounds of Sam, Dean, and Cas prepping food in the kitchen. It was a Christmas feeling I thought I would never get to feel again. The house felt full of warmth and happiness, laughter in the kitchen. It was a feeling I thought was gone forever after my parents passed.

Dean came into the living room and started building a fire in the fireplace across the room from me. I catcalled and whistled at him good-naturedly as he went about the task. He had always been a treat to the eyes, but the hours working in the mechanics shop had defined his muscles even more. When the fire was roaring, he continued to bend over, fidgeting with the starter logs, sweeping the hearth and then turned his attention to the presents under the tree, arranging them and stacking them.

“As much as I enjoy the view, that babies are dancing a jig over here, if you want to come feel them,” I said, stifling a laugh at the way he fell over himself to scramble over to the couch. Dean’s face lit up at every mention of the babies.

We were still no closer to figuring out names but had collected quite a long list of names we weren’t going to be using. I had been toying around with a boy name that combined Sam, Dean and Cas’s names. A few days prior I had brought up the name Samstiel Dean; Sam and Dean instantly went awkwardly silent. I shot a glance to Cas for an explanation and he just shrugged. “Is there something wrong with that?” I asked.

“Um… well… I mean, I guess, not really,” Sam stuttered out.

Dean sighed and explained, “It’s this stupid book fan thing. So… there are some books floating around about our lives and they have a small, pretty hardcore following of fans on line. Some of these fans write stories about us and when they write Sam and Cas being together, they call it “Samstiel” So, that would be a little weird.”

I started laughing and couldn’t stop. I laughed until my belly hurt and I thought I would be sick. “Books? There’s books about you? How could you not tell me? That makes me want to rally even harder for Samstiel. What do they call Dean and Cas?”

Dean blushed a crimson red. “We’re not talking about this anymore.”

I was too curious not to poke at it and did some internet searching of my own. I filed away the term “Destiel” for future use, when the time was right. I also discovered a website where I downloaded PDF version of each book. In the past two days I had read the first three books and was working my way through the fourth, titled “Phantom Traveler”. As Dean settled onto the couch, head resting on my belly, one hand stroking to feel the babies, I pulled my tablet off the end table and pulled up the book.

A little while later, I was working on stifling a laugh when Dean looked up at me. “What’s that?” he asked, then saw what was in my hands. He sat fully up and pushed himself down to the other end of the couch. “Are you still reading those damned books?”

“If you had a chance to read detailed books of my past, all the moments you missed, wouldn’t you? Besides, they’re really well written. And I’m learning so much about you guys… like… apparently, you don’t like to fly?” I smirked a little at the thought of the heap, big, strong hunter beside me having such an average fear.

“Sure, sure, laugh it up. Have you gotten to the one yet that shows how Sam is scared of clowns?” Dean asked as Sam walked in carrying a plate of cookies.

“Clowns? Where?” Sam asked, instantly on the defense.

“Clowns are creepy as hell, Dean. I agree with Sam. You do know you’re more likely to die in a car accident, right? You should be more scared of the Impala than an airplane.”

“Yeah, and besides, have we ever met a clown that wasn’t trying to kill someone?” Sam placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table and sat down in the arm chair closest to the now-dwindling fire.

I started to stand up so Cas could have the spot next to Dean when I felt a pain and fell back on the couch. “Oof,” I breathed out, hands going to my stomach. That instantly got the attention of everyone in the room. I soon had three men hovering over me, hands reached out towards me, asking what was happening. “It’s okay, guys. I’m fine. I think it was just a contraction. But it’s gone now.”

With an apprehensive look, Dean settled back down on the couch. “Well, don’t try to get up, okay? Just sit there. What do you need?” he asked.

“Nothing. I was just going to get up so Cas could sit here with you,” I replied, grabbing a throw pillow and stuffing it behind my back. I huffed out a breath and squirmed to get more comfortable. “Actually, you could get me one of those cookies.”

I set there, eating my cookie and reading again while a heated debit sparked between the brothers who had the “least manly” fear. “Taylor? Everything all right?” Cas asked a few minutes later, interrupting my thoughts while I was rubbing my belly.

“Hmm?” I asked absentmindedly. I stopped rubbing and looked up to find him looking at me with a furrowed brow. “Oh,” I said, pulling my hands away, “Umm… it’s just the babies getting a little restless, I’m sure.”

“Are you having more contractions?” At Cas’s question, all other talk in the room stopped, waiting for my answer.

“Maybe?” I said, grimacing as another one hit, “There’s been a few more.”

Dean jumped up off the couch. “Is it time? Are the babies coming?” He ran into the nursery and was back in a flash with my overnight bag. “Do we need to go to the hospital?”

“I don’t think so, Dean. It could be nothing. My water hasn’t even broken yet. Let’s just calm down and maybe just give it some time?” I struggled to stand up, intending to put the overnight bag back in the nursery. I didn’t make it very far before I felt a pop and a small amount of liquid ran down my leg. “Son of a bitch.” I stopped dead in my tracks, “now my water broke.”


End file.
